Of Basilisks and Wizard Parents
by LLALVA
Summary: Sequel to Of Trolls and Wizard Kids. Severus and Harry are father and son and begin the summer before second year. They will face several challenges to their relationship but keep on being there for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All:

Here is the sequel to Trolls and Wizard kids.

As it is a sequel you have to had read it in order to understand somethings. : )

First, this story starts during the summer between first and second year. Snape has been Harry's dad for some time. I hope you like it.

Thanks a lot to Celeste for her help.

Every comment or review is welcome.

LL

**Of Basilisks and Wizard Parents**

"Harry are you ready?"

Severus was in the parlor, in his house at Spinners End, they had been staying there since a week after the end of term. He had sent Harry to his room to change almost an hour ago, and was waiting for him to come back down, how long could it take the child to change into dress pants and shirt? The meeting would be in 30 minutes and he was getting impatient. He went up to Harry's bedroom and entered with out knocking. The child was not there.

"Harry?" Severus looked in the bathroom with out success.

"Come here… try it girl…" The voice was coming from the open window Snape went to look. There was his missing child. Harry was holding a perch-like contraption and placing it on a branch in the yard. Hedwig was looking at it dubiously. Harry wanted her to stand on it. But the perch looked nimble and the owl was not convinced. The boy looked as if he had just come out from a mud puddle…

"Harry James Potter" Harry looked up and waved his hand to the angry man in his room. "Come here this minute!" He ran inside and arrived breathless to his room a moment later.

"Dad…"

"What were you doing out there and why are you not ready to go?" Harry bit his lips. "You were not this dirty when I sent you up to change!"

"Dad, I'm not going. I can stay here and… I built a perch for Hedwig and had to get into the mud for the pieces…"

"Harry, we have talked about it. We have to go. They are waiting for us."

"You said that I wouldn't have to see them again… I can stay here with Hedwig…"

"I am not leaving you alone here…"

Snape turned to the cupboard and opened one of the drawers, he took a pair grey dress pants and then from the wardrobe a white dress shirt… He turned back to the still child… Harry was dirty. There was no time to make him take a shower. Snape used his wand and removed the dirty clothes. Then applied a cleaning charm to the boy. Harry felt tingling on all his body, mainly on his knees and elbows and realized that they were clean. Then he felt his arm being placed inside the sleeve of the shirt and he placed in his other arm. He knew that resistance was futile. He started buttoning up the shirt and received the pants from Snape, he put them on and buttoned them, he saw that his father was looking back into the drawers for socks.

"This drawer is a mess" Snape was trying to find two socks of the same color. "Why don't you place the socks in pairs?"

"I try to, but they get mixed…" Harry only shrugged.

"Here…" Snape gave him a pair of grey socks. "You are going to fix that drawer as soon as we come back."

"I don't want to go..."

"I know. I don't want to go either. But we need their signature in the muggle-adoption papers and the lawyer is going to be there. So we must go." The boy looked worried. "It will be all right. We will only be there for a couple of hours." Snape knew that five minutes were too much for Harry. But they have to visit his relatives today and be done with this business. It was logical that Harry didn't want to see his relatives, so Snape did not scold or lecture about him not being ready. The child responded well to his instructions usually. Snape used a brush on Harry's hair, the child allowed him to tuck his shirt and looked presentable at last. Five minutes later they went to the parlor and used the fireplace to floo to Surrey and to Mrs. Figgs' house.

* * *

Harry and Severus stood outside of the house in number 12 Privet Drive, they knocked and waited for the door to open. Harry hoped that no one was home. And that they could go away.

The door was opened almost immediately by Petunia.

"Severus."

"Petunia."

Harry knew that Severus had visited his relatives during the school term and also knew that he had met his aunt and his mother when they were children, even though, it was strange to hear them addressing each other by their first names. It was stranger to realize that his aunt voice was friendly.

"Harry, you have grown."

"Hello Auntie…" Harry felt as if he was in a dream.

"Come in please." She showed them in and they followed her into the Parlor. Harry had never been allowed to sit in there, he only entered to vacuum before. Petunia dusted in there because she did not trust him not to break anything. Harry saw that she had placed her best china tea set and a pitcher of lemonade on the coffee table. Harry sat beside Severus and as he felt the child trembling, he passed his arm over his shoulders. Petunia gave tea to Severus and a glass of lemonade to Harry. Harry sat looking at the floor. He wanted to get out of there.

"Vernon is not here…" Severus felt the boy relax a little "He had to leave on a trip for his job… but he had signed the papers and here they are…"

"How thoughtful of him." said Severus. Petunia did not comment on that. She sipped her tea and said. "The court asked for us to be evaluated by a psychologist, we have some issues and we are working on them… I guess no one realizes that until a shrink is involved, we know that further charges may be presented and the lawyer recommended that we… I mean, we can settle it by ourselves…

"What are you offering?" Snape did not want to press for more charges, but felt that Harry needed to know that his relatives had been punished for the way they treated him. Petunia felt uneasy discussing with Snape the terms of her probation, but it was something she needed to do, for her family and ease of mind. She looked at her nephew and told him, using a voice she reserved only for her son.

"Harry dear… your cousin Dudley is on the swings outside, won't you like to go and play with him? Mr. Snape and I need to talk about something and I am sure you will be more comfortable there…"

Harry looked at Severus and saw him assenting and felt a little push on his back. "I'll call you when it's time to go."

"Yes, sir." Harry walked through the known rooms of the house that was never his home. He hoped that Dudley wouldn't be in a 'Harry hunting' mood. The swings were new. He guessed it had been a birthday present for his cousin. He saw Dudley in one of the swings. The boy looked thinner than the last time he saw him. Dudley was swinging slowly, he looked pensive. A strange look for his cousin thought Harry. He smiled when he saw Harry. Harry kept himself close to the door in case he needed to leave the yard fast.

* * *

Severus observed Petunia looking at Harry leave the room, he almost detected some longing in the woman.

"He walks like his mother, I had never noticed… I thought that he had just her eyes…"

"That was not enough reason for you to treat him better, was it?"

"I wish that I could change the past…"

"Would you have treated him better, given a second chance?"

"You have to understand… I only wanted to have a normal life, with a normal marriage and normal children."

"And it is not normal to care for your dead sister's child."

"I cared for him… we were not prepared, we were just learning to be parents to Dudley and, Severus, we did not know how to deal with his specialness… what do you do with a child that levitates toys and changes the hair of his teachers?"

"You do not beat him and keep him out of sight! Wizard kids do accidental magic, they can't control it."

"It is good that you two found each other… You could have taken him as a baby."

"We were under the failed idea that he would be better with his family…"

Petunia realized that she was not going to arrive to a settlement like this. She stood up and brought a cardboard box; from it she took out some papers.

"One month after we found Harry at out doorstep, Vernon…" She knew that talking about her husband wouldn't appease Snape. "We received a letter from a bank stating that there was an account opened in our name, and that there would be a monthly deposit for Harry's expenses. We… did not use the money there… here is the account's paperwork, we changed it to Harry's name since then and had been keeping an eye on it… We didn't know that you would come for him at 11… we were going to give him the money when he turned 18."

"Then you were going to ask him to leave and to fare for himself. Were you not?"

"He would be an adult then."

"In the wizard world the adult age is 17. No one is mature at that age."

"We didn't take a penny from there… That was one of the charges that you placed. We took care of him with our own resources… Now Vernon has a good job… but then… we had to make ends meet and… we did not touch his money. Dudley is our son, he didn't understand that he had to share… it was not fair."

"You hurt the child and allowed your husband to hurt him… where is the fairness there?"

"We only wanted for him to be normal…"

"He is normal!"

"You have to understand… He is not normal like us. We did what we could…"

"If I were to give the rest of Harry's file to Children Services you would spend several years in jail!"

Petunia looked at Severus. She showed remorse. "I know. What good would that do to Harry, now? Severus… whenever Harry was hurt… I took him to the hospital… but once there… he was not hurt anymore… How do you explain that to doctors and nurses?"

"His magic healed him, but he shouldn't be hurt in the first place. And what about the chores and the starving and the beatings?"

"We realized that if he was busy… well he didn't do so many strange things and he was always a picky eater… And we only wanted him to be obedient, but he kept doing weird stuff…"

"How much would he eat if you were always telling him that he was a burden to your family? And there is no way to beat the magic out of him! You took away his childhood!"

"I know. I knew he wouldn't stop being different… and I tried… you have to believe that… But sending us to jail won't bring it back to him. And will leave Dudley with out his parents… Severus I am sorry and I know I let Lilly down in so many ways and I feel guilty, but nothing will change the past. Harry is well now. Looked after and he seems happy with you…" Snape snorted, she had only seen Harry for less than ten minutes! "He should always have been in your world… We are not saying that we are not guilty… we were not prepared to deal with him, we'll be on probation for a while, and we are realizing how wrong we were… please do not send us to jail."

Severus was about to tell the woman that he would like to send them to hell when he realized that Harry was standing by the Parlor door. How much had the child heard? He used his hand to call him in and the boy went to him. Harry's eyes were a little red and he placed himself between Snape's arms.

"Are you alright, child?" Harry put his mouth near Severus ear and whispered.

"Do not place further charges, dad… Dudley needs his parents. I don't like them, but they love him." Severus held him tighter. The child had only been out of his sight for a few minutes! They have to go. That moment they heard a ring and Petunia went to open the door. She came back accompanied by a man and a woman, the man was Severus lawyer and he knew that the woman was from children's services. The strangers were taken into the parlor and given tea. Harry felt uneasy between so many strange grownups and he said that he would go out with Dudley again.

"Have you reached any settlement?" asked Mr. Wake, the lawyer. Snape passed him the bank and the adoption papers.

He examined them very thoroughly and then gave them too Mrs. Range, the lady from children's services. When she finished she turned to Severus and said.

"You must know, Mr. Snape, that the Dursleys have completed 30 hours of counseling by now. Mr. Dursley has been in anger control therapy and seems to be responding well to the sessions and treatment. They are also taking marriage and parenting advice. They were mistreating both children. Mr. Potter on one side was neglected of love and care, and being physically harmed, but their own son was over protected and indulged in all, the child has problems with socialization and his weight worries the doctors, so the child needs also counseling and therapy. I had talked with Mr. Potter and he seems to be all right, he has some security issues, but he socializes and seems all right. Mr. Snape if you sign here the paperwork will be completed and you will have full custody of the child.

Severus took his pen and signed. Then he gave the documents to Miss Range.

"Now. We have talked with the lawyers and the authorities. We can go to the court, but the Dursleys have already declared themselves guilty of the charges of neglect and mistreatment of the children. They are loosing custody of their nephew and they won't have any visiting privileges. They have returned the child's funds and are receiving therapy. The custody of their child is to be monitored closely. If further charges were to be placed… they would loose custody of their son and we will have to go to court for a judge to define further consequences and maybe jail time. I understand that you are angry at them and… believe me if it were up to me I would let them be eaten by angry lions… but Harry would be required to testify and that is traumatic enough to be avoided and their son will have to go to a foster home until the end of the trial, so in the interest of the children… Harry and Dudley, I would recommend you to accept the probation time."

"What are the terms of that probation?"

Severus learned that the Dursleys would have to keep seeing the therapist for two more years and to be evaluated monthly, if they failed to comply with the terms, Dudley would be taken from them.

Severus didn't want Harry to go through a long trial. It would be better to finish it then and there. He asked to be informed of the results of the evaluations and accepted the probation time. Any way the probation would be evaluated by children's services.

The lawyer and the lady left together, after they finished with the paperwork. Severus waited in the parlor until Petunia returned.

"Thank you Severus. I am really sorry this happened…"

"You will have to apologize to Harry, not to me." She took the box that she had brought before and gave it to Snape.

"Here, I want you to give them to Harry… they are photographs of Lilly and some of Harry's things… he should have them. It was painful to me…" Snape only thanked with a movement of his head.

"It's time to go."

They went to the yard and saw that Harry was sitting on one of the tree branches. Severus disapproved of him climbing trees. The child felt the look and allowed himself to be helped down. Snape placed the boy beside him and gave him the closed box. Harry wanted to ask what was inside.

"It's time to go, son."

"Is the paperwork completed?" That translated into 'Can we go now!'

"Yes, Harry, everything is completed now."

"Good."

"Harry…" The child turned to look to his aunt. "Harry… I am sorry we were not good for you…"

"I am sorry, too, auntie. Well…"

"Petunia, Good bye…"

"Severus. Thank you for doing this… Lilly would be so glad…"

"Good bye, Dudley." Harry waved to his cousin.

"Good bye. Harry"

"Dudley, ask Harry to write you. I am sure you would like to know about his school and his classes… After all you are cousins and… family."

Dudley saw the look in Harry's face and felt compelled to explain.

"The doctor said that it was not good that my parents didn't explain to us about the wizards, Harry. She said that we both were confused by that and that we needed to stay in touch, we are family..."

"So you really want to know? Do you want me to write?" The fat boy assented…

"Would you send your owl with the letters?" Harry looked at his father…

"We may use muggle post to mail them and Harry will send you the instructions to answer them."

"I would like that…" Dudley stood and gave his hand to Severus. "Good by, sir. Mr. Snape?"

"Good bye, Mr. Dursley." Said Severus. He had not counted on parting on good terms after all…

"Harry…" Petunia got closer to Harry and hugged him. She was surprised that the small child fitted so well between her arms. She should have done it before… she felt so much guilt now… She kneeled in front of him and told him. "Harry. I'm so sorry. I wish you to be happy. Would you like to write to me also?"

Snape saw that the child was overwhelmed… He placed his hand on his arm and took him away. There was nothing much he could say.

* * *

Harry was quiet all the way back to Mrs. Figgs and into the floo. He went out from the fireplace and said.

"I'll be in my room."

"Change into your play clothes." Harry didn't answer he only ran up to his room.

Snape called him for dinner, but the boy didn't answer. When Severus entered to look for him he found him asleep in his bed holding a plush dragon. The purple thing had been a present from Minerva for the adoption party. Harry had taken to sleeping with it. Harry was still wearing his dress clothes and Snape saw that he had been crying.

That damned woman! He should have hexed her before she placed her arms around the boy! Severus sat by the bed and used a wet cloth to clean the child's face. He looked around and found a book near. He sat to read beside the child, it was better if he was close when he woke up.

* * *

"Harry, aren't you hungry?" Snape asked when the child started stirring. "C'mon child… open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes and found his father there. He was a little disoriented, he yawned and sat. He looked around and saw that there was a platter with milk and sandwiches. His stomach growled. He nodded and received a sandwich and the glass of milk. Severus told him to be careful. The milk was fresh in his mouth. His dad watched him eat a second sandwich and then sent him to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Be sure to take a shower tomorrow, child. Cleansing spells should not be overused." Severus thought that he heard a muffled 'yes, sir' from the bathroom, the child kept silent. Harry got back and put on his pajamas. He was asleep before Snape finished tucking him.

* * *

Severus started worrying the next morning when he realized then Harry was not speaking to him.

The child arrived to the breakfast table just showered and with his hair-dripping wet. Severus asked him if he had used a towel to dry it at all. And Harry only shrugged and shook his head a little. Then he sat at the table. No smile or comment.

Severus saw as he served the porridge and started eating. The child usually asked for extra cream and sugar, but this morning he started eating the porridge without protest.

Severus though that maybe the child was still asleep and let him be. He placed a plate of fruit and the child ate it with out any comment.

Severus sat with his coffee and paper and felt the looks of the child.

"Did the cat eat your tongue, Harry?" Severus expected at least a meow from the child, but only got a shrug.

He was lost. He should not panic.

"What are your plans for the morning?" The same empty look. And Snape was ready to shake him.

"Well... if you do not have anything planned, you may as well sort your socks drawer." The child finished his milk, porridge and fruit and left the plates in the sink. Then went out of the kitchen and up to his room.

* * *

Snape was gong to give him time. He got busy with his garden until lunchtime when Hedwig stood by him and hooted.

"What? Are you hungry? Where is your owner?"

The owl only looked at him.

"I guess I'll have to feed you then… come with me."

The white owl followed the professor and looked as he placed new owl treats on her plate and clean water.

"Bite him the next time that he sends you to deliver a letter, would you?" The owl kept eating. Any way her conversation was not too interesting.

The house felt unnaturally quiet. He went up and found the child back in his bed.

He knew that this was the result of visiting the Dursleys the day before. And the big tender hug that his aunt threw at him! Severus did not know how to deal with that. The child should not sleep so much!

* * *

Harry slept over lunch, but appeared later in the kitchen. It was almost 3 in the afternoon.

He found his lunch on a plate over the counter with a note that read.

_Harry._

_I went to the grocery store to get the supplies for dinner. Eat your lunch and start with your summer assignments. I'll be right back._

_SS_

Harry felt angry. He liked to go to the grocery store and help with the food they were going to eat! And his dad had left him!

He read the note again. S.S.! He had not even written 'love dad' in the note. He did not even remembered if Snape had written that in any note before.

Harry was confused. He was confused because of his visit to his relatives the day before.

He was confused because the house had felt almost… friendly. And his aunt had allowed him to sit in her parlor! Maybe because he was wearing his dress clothes. Surely she wouldn't have let him in if he was wearing Dudley's dirty hand me downs… and she gave him lemonade! Lemonade… he remembered longing for a glass of lemonade when his aunt made it for Dudley and his friends… they always said it was good, and he just wondered about it, drinking water from the faucet or the hose… and it had tasted sweet and tart and fresh, it even had an ice cube in the form of a small heart! And she… she used her 'mommy's voice' and she called him dear when she asked him to go out and play with Dudley… she never insulted him really… she was only… cold? With him. She never called him names, but she called Dudley all those ridiculous baby names and she had been… warm? Yesterday.

And Dudley. Dudley had said hi and asked him almost politely if he wanted to try the swing. He said that he had to exercise and the swings helped him. And the flowerbeds of his aunt were gone. His cousin said that he was also on a diet, with very few sweets and lots of vegetables… and was different.

Dudley said that he was not very happy in his new school because there were a lot of kids and he had no friends. And as he was overweight, his classmates laughed at him. And he missed his parents! He also said that once he was called by children's services and he had to stay there answering questions about Harry and him almost until the night and the people there told him that his parents were not taking good care of him or of Harry. He had been going to therapy and he was scared that he would have to go to a foster home if his parents did not improve. And when Harry felt sad for his cousin he went inside the house again only to hear his aunt saying the same and asking his father not to press more charges.

So Harry was guilty of all the things that were happening to his cousin… Dad had said that therapy was good, but jail was not, so he asked Snape not to press more charges… and he had listened, because his auntie had been so nice and cuddly after… when they were leaving… and she and Dudley wanted him to write… and she hugged him. And it felt too cozy and flowery and… it reminded him of his mother… he just wanted to cry. Why had she never done that before?

And his dad had been preoccupied; he had not even noticed that Harry had not called him dad at all the whole day! What was wrong with his dad? He had not been too angry yesterday after he found Harry playing with Hedwig instead of changing his clothes… he had only helped Harry to get dressed. And he had only looked a little angry when Harry was seating up the tree… and had put him down. Harry wanted to explain that it was a nice place to sit and talk with Dudley, but his dad had not even asked, and then… he had allowed his aunt to hug him. He was used to be hugged by his father and by his friends. Well only by Hermione, and then also by Ron's mother… and he had seen the look on his father's face, he was worried after he was hugged and he had not talked to Harry… Did he think that Harry had liked that hug so much? He had allowed Harry to sleep all the afternoon and had even let him dine in bed. Dudley said that Harry may need therapy to get over his parents… maybe his dad though that also and was treating Harry very carefully… or maybe he thought that Harry didn't love him anymore.

His father had never left him alone for so long. (Harry didn't know that Snape had left five minutes before Harry came down.) So now His father didn't care for him any more. Harry speared a piece of chicken with his fork, he needed his mirror, the one that was in his room, they had left it at Hogwarts. His father had said that there were plenty of mirrors in this house… but there was none as big in his room and he liked to remember what his father said about loving him… and he wanted to tell his father all this, but he had a knot of tears in his throat and would only start crying, if he tried to talk. He finished the salad and heard a noise in the door. Someone was using the key to open it. Harry ran upstairs. He was a mess. His father should not see that he had been crying.

He sat on the last step and saw his father get in carrying the grocery bags. He should be there helping…

"Harry! Harry, are you awake now?" He placed the bags over the table and saw the empty salad plate and his note.

At least the child had eaten his lunch. He sighed. This sleeping so much was not healthy.

Snape started emptying the bags and placing the food in the fridge and the counters. He had to think of something to do with the child, he would take him on an outing the next day…

Snape heard a faint noise upstairs… like someone was sniffling. He walked very slowly toward the stairs and saw the child up there.

The boy looked at him with big teary eyes, scared of rejection and Snape got closer and opened his arms. He knew that there were so many emotions behind those eyes that it would be useless to legilimize him. So he only offered comfort.

"Do you want an ice-cream, child?"

"You were gone forever…"

"We were out of food and you were asleep."

"Can we go to the swings in the park?"

"You are still wearing pajamas…"

"I can change…"

"Wear a jacket."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello All:

Thanks a lot to all of you who are reading this story and those who reviewed I'll answer all. I hope you like this chapter. I hope to update at least once a week.

Thanks a lot to Celeste for her help.

**in search of attention**

Two days later. Severus watched Harry, as he finished taking out the groceries from the bags and sorted the things into the different cupboards and fridge. They had just come from the park where Harry had played on the swings. He was amazed about the quantity of food two persons consumed in a week. Milk, juice, eggs, bread, ham, cheese, sausages, cookies only for breakfast. Lettuce, cucumbers, carrots, zucchini, potatoes, tomatoes, cream, chicken, tuna, beef, flour for lunch and diner… and before the week was over they would need to re-stock… Harry had a healthy appetite. Of that he was glad. Even if the child still seemed distressed. They were still walking on eggs. Their visit to Harry's relatives had been very disquieting. And they were both pretending that everything was fine. Somehow they couldn't talk about it.

Severus knew that Harry longed for more hugs like the one his aunt gave him. He's could never compare with the tender hugs of a mother… and as much as he wanted to sit the child down and to tell him that it had meant nothing, that his aunt would never be able to get over him being different… He couldn't do it. He did know how much that could damage the child's confidence. At last his relatives had given him a little bit of caring, he had to realize that there was nothing wrong with him.

He would have to compensate the child. Even if he had to bend his own rules a little. They were on holiday, the child could go to bed a little later and also have ice-cream at lunch, and what eleven soon to be twelve year old started with his summer assignments on the first week of the summer? Severus even turned a little deaf when the child whined and took his time obeying… and not calling him dad at all. He just had to give him time. Until he thought of something else, but he was running out of ideas.

* * *

Harry took the bag of sugar and salt and looked for the containers. He was tired of appearing to be happy. Snape no longer cared if he called him dad, or anything else… Harry had gone to bed until 10 last night, and his dad had said nothing more than that it was late… And had looked like… like he wanted to say something… Was that why he had taken him to visit his aunt Petunia? Was his father tired of him and wanted to leave him somewhere else?

Harry looked at the containers he was filling up and realized that he was placing the sugar in the one that belonged to the salt… now he had to change them… but what if he didn't? Snape would have to react if his porridge was salty… And so it started. Harry's search for attention.

Snape had to send Harry to bed four times that night. And even then, Harry had come back two times more, first to get water and the second time he wandered around the house until Snape took him by the shoulder and steered him to bed.

"Are you all right, child?"

Harry only nodded. He wanted to say that in bothered him that Snape was no longer interested and had allowed him to stay out of bed until so late. And had not even asked if he had started his summer assignments. And his sock drawer was worst than ever! He turned in bed and closed his eyes to stop the tears…

Harry woke up cranky, he felt tired and angry… he lit up when he saw that Snape was preparing porridge and using the 'sugar' from the container that Harry had filled the day before.

"Can I have a fried egg with ham and toast?"

Snape should say that he could after he ate his porridge, but the child had been so apathetic that he assented.

"Yes, you may. Just give me a moment, I will prepare your eggs as soon as this starts boiling."

"I can do it."

"Bring me the eggs and get the plate ready, I don't want you near the fire."

"Yes, sir." The boy ran gaily to the pantry, Severus couldn't rebuke his 'sir'.

Once breakfast was ready, Severus served himself the porridge and Harry attacked the yolk of his egg with the bread. Severus poured some cream on his plate and tasted the porridge… he spluttered the spoonful as soon as he tasted it.

Harry used his napkin to hide his laugh. Snape stood and went to look at the counter. He tasted what he thought was sugar and found the salt.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked. Snape knew that he had put away sugar and salt yesterday. He tried to look innocent. But anyway he expected a rebuke, after all his father always said that you had to pay attention to the ingredients! Snape only shook his head and said.

"I used salt instead of sugar, Harry." He used his wand to vanish the pot. "I will have an egg also."

"It's good" said Harry, but did not look happy anymore. Severus was about to scream!

"Do you want me to help you with the plates?"

"No, thank you child, why don't you go out to the yard and play while I clean here?"

"Yes, sir." Harry went to the yard feeling at odds, but near the garden shed he found some paint and that made him smile.

* * *

At diner time, Harry sat playing with his plateful of vegetables, Severus saw him, but was not going to relent, he would give him dessert only if the plate was at least half eaten… He knew that the Lemon pie on the counter was tempting enough. Severus tasted his plate and looked for the salt…

Minerva use to scold him about this, but he liked to eat his food with a little bit of salt, he took the salt and the moment he started shaking the salter top fell and a bunch of salt landed on his meat!

Snape bit his tongue before being able to say all the words he wanted to say! Harry just looked him expectant with big saucer eyes.

Once again in that day Severus had to vanish his food. He did not felt like eating any more so, he got a cup of warm water and poured some instant coffee into it, that morning his old coffeepot had up and died, he tasted the sugar before placing a spoonful in his cup. He stirred with the spoon and tasted it.

The smell invaded his nose. He spluttered it and let go the cup. It crashed on the floor and when he looked back at the table Harry had disappeared… He was going to kill the man in the Grocery store, he had said this was his best coffee!

Severus saw the coffee on the floor, how a small cup of coffee covered so many tiles? He had to bring Harry back and convince him to finish his dinner, the child was behaving like a scared cat… He went to the stairs and started up.

"Harry, It's all right… come back…"

Snape tripped and fell… this was not his day. He sat rubbing his knee where he had hit the step, something called his attention on the banister… There was a string tied to it… he thought that his shoes were wet but…

"Harry James Potter! Come right here!"

Harry was in the corridor awaiting the summons…

"Yes, sir." He was not counting on finding his father sitting on the stairs… Harry walked toward him, suddenly it appear that this had not been such a good idea…

"Sir?"

Severus did not know how he made the connection, but there were too many coincidences, this had to stop. "What did you call me, son?" He used his classroom look and tone and saw the child flinch. He hoped that he had guessed correctly.

"Sorry… Dad?"

"Yes, dad. Are you trying to kill me Harry James?"

"No, dad… I just… Are you hurt?"

"Yes, I am, my knee hurts and my hand was burned with the hot coffee and I am starving…"

Had his father really noticed? He tried to appear innocent and said "What happened?"

"Salt in the sugar container! An opened saltshaker! A string on the stairs! **And what was that in my coffee**?"

"Pepper." Mumbled Harry.

"Explain yourself!"

"I thought that you wouldn't notice."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have not noticed anything I've done. I think you don't want me, anymore," he mumbled again.

"Speak up, I want the truth from you, and don't make me ask a third time."

Harry blushed. How could he explain something that was so confusing.. But at last his father had noticed… didn't he? He remembered that he was a brave Gryffindor and said.

"Ever since… since we visited my relatives, you've been… different. You treat me like a stranger. You don't correct me when I call you Sir, you don't care at what time I go to sleep, you didn't say anything when I wandered out of bed last night, and you don't seem to care about what I do or eat and… the … the pranks. I thought… I thought you were… that you don't care what I do anymore. I know that my relatives do not really care about me, but I guess they would take me back if you asked them…"

Severus heart nearly broke at the desolate tone in his child's voice. He reached out and took Harry's shoulders in his hands, saying gently, "Harry, you are as dear to my heart as a child of my body would be. I am sorry if you felt that I was not paying attention. I was. But you were sad and I did not want to add pressure to you. I just thought that you longed for a mother…"

"I thought that you did not like me anymore, I liked my aunt's embrace… but… I like yours more… because… because you said that you really love me… I didn't want to starve you… I only wanted…"

"You wanted to get my attention."

"Yes, sir. Ouch!" Snape smacked his bottom. "Dad."

"That's better. No, more Sir." Harry hugged him. "So you wanted me to punish you. Didn't you child? No dessert for you for the rest of the week. And you are going to bed at 8 and you better finish sorting your sock's drawer and start with your potions essay tomorrow, if you don't want me to keep your broom until the start of the term."

"You do not have to be so mean!" Any way Harry kept hugging him. "I'm sorry for your porridge and for your meat and for your coffee… And for making you trip and for your study."

"What did you do to my study, son?"

"I found some blue paint and…the white wall was so boring…" Snape let go of the boy and went to his study. The wall that faced his desk was white. Harry had at least covered the seats with sheets to protect them from the splattering, he had drawn some Neolithic animals and men with blue paint.

"This… you had to notice…" Said Harry shyly, Snape turned him and gave him three more spanks.

"I noticed."

"Ouch! I'm sorry."

"After you finish with your essay tomorrow you will paint my wall white again."

"Can't you do it with magic?"

"No. I'll get you the paint and you will paint the other two walls also, that'll keep you out of mischief."

"Yes, dad."

* * *

They talked about the visit to Harry's relatives. Harry said that he was glad that the paperwork was completed and that they were not going to jail, and wanted to write to Dudley.

Severus was relieved he knew now, that he had to keep being consistent.

* * *

Later that same day.

"A growing child needs his vegetables. You are not going to accuse me of neglecting you again. Mr. Potter."

"I never said you were neglecting me, you have always feed me… I could do with less vegetables…"

"What was that? Do you want another plateful?"

"No, dad."

Harry finished with his food and look longingly at the lemon crust that was on the counter and sighed. He knew better than to ask for a piece, but hoped to convince Snape with his sad looks."

Severus heard the sigh and saw the longing… he was so happy that he and Harry had cleared the air at last!

"I'll give you a piece of cake, but you will help me with the dishes for the rest of the week."

"Yes, dad! Thank you."

* * *

"Would you read with me, dad?"

"Just for half an hour. Get into your pajamas and bring a book…"

"That's great, dad!"

Things got sorted after all, Snape thought as he closed the book and tucked the covers around a sleeping Harry. He just had to stop assuming and learn to ask the correct questions! Or Harry would starve him. The child really had a nick for pranks, and he looked so well behaved when he was asleep…

Severus turned the light off and went to his room to get ready for sleep. It was tiring to be worried about the child all the time. He took a book and sat on his bed, he would read for a while longer and… his hand touched something… fine grains of… salt? He looked carefully and saw that there was sand between his sheets! The little fiend had not confessed this! He vanished the sand and instead of reading he started planning his revenge!

* * *

Harry woke up feeling rested and happy. He was not going to have dessert for a week and he knew that his father will feed him with healthy disgusting food, and he had to paint a room… but the summer was just starting and he had a father with whom he could do summer stuff. He stretched between his sheets… they were fresh and comfortable… it was so good to have his own bed and… Oh! Oh! He had forgotten! He had placed sand in his father's bed…

He stood up quickly… his father should have noticed by now, but he could still try and… he heard something when he opened the door, he was not sure what it was, but had not time to guess, a bucket full of water splashed over him…

He felt the water covering him from head to toes… he was not wearing slippers…

He opened his eyes and he remembered that his glasses were still on his night table… but he could clearly see his father standing close to him.

"I do not like sand in my sheets, Mr. Potter…"

"Sorry… dad, I forgot to tell you…" Harry couldn't talk because he was laughing!

"The pranks stop now, child." Harry did not see the wand, but felt the warmth as the water was vanished from his clothes…

"Yes, dad…"

Severus stood by him and smacked his bottom once. "Get dressed, breakfast is ready."

* * *

Both were in a good mood for breakfast. Harry made as if his porridge was salty, Severus saw him and shook his head…

"I had to do with the things that were on hand… It's not as if I can do magic…"

"I would have taken your wand away…"

"What are we going to do today?"

"We are going to get you enough paint for my study and you my little Rembrandt are going to paint it.

* * *

"Why should it be white, dad?"

"Clear colors reflect the light, that is good for reading…"

"But white is so boring."

"We may choose any other color if you want…"

The settled for a creamy-sandy-yellow paint.

* * *

Severus removed the furniture and installed several kinds of ladders and supports for Harry to be able to paint the room easily.

"Are you going to help me? Or you are only going to stare?"

"Not at all, I will stay here to be sure that you do not miss a part or transform my room with your drawings."

"I think you should keep some… The horses are nice, don't you think?"

"Are they horses? I think they look a little bit like buffaloes mixed with crocodiles…"

"Very funny! What else are we going to do during the summer, Dad?"

"I don't know. The whole house could do with a change in color and you need to be busy…"

"Dad! I told you I'm sorry." Harry did not look too sorry.

"Did you manage to kill also the coffee machine?"

"That is not my fault. That old thing died naturally…"

"We have to get a new one. I do not like the taste of pepper in my coffee. "

"That's something to do… Can we go the Zoo, too?"

"We may go first to the Zoo and then shopping. We can go once you have finished with this wall." Harry had started with a white wall on the left side of his drawings.

"I would like that…"

"Keep on with your job I have to start the stew, we'll make a plan for the summer after diner."

* * *

Harry liked how the paint smelled, he liked to change the color of the walls. He had to put some paint thinner to the drawings he made, as the color was intense and the clear color would not cover it easily… he finished removing his horses and cows and went to wash, he would finish with the wall tomorrow, he went also to get a glass of water.

"The paint is for the wall, not for your clothes, child…"

"I am wearing old ones, dad."

"You will need new ones soon. Have you finished?"

"No, only one wall. I guess I'm sorry I used the blue color, it's hard to remove… I will paint them tomorrow, I'm tired now…"

"Food is almost ready, you could do with a bath…"

Harry went to soak in the tub, his arms were tired, but he was glad, he soaked for a while, then washed himself and stayed until the water turn cold.

He heard his father calling him. Dinner was ready. He had to get dressed now… he removed the plug from the tub. The water started draining and he looked for his towel and remembered that he had left his bathrobe and towel on his bed.

"Oh, oh!" He looked around, he would step on the rug and shook some of the water then he would run to his room and get the towel as fast as he was able… the water lever was descending fast, he stood up and took one leg out then the other, it was chilly after he had been soaking in warm water… He was about to run when something white caught his attention, on the chair near the tub, a white towel had appeared… He reached for it and was surprised that the towel was warm… he loved the warming charms! He dried fast and went to his room to get into his pajamas, he went down with his robe and slippers.

* * *

"At last, I thought that you were turning into a fish and I would have to start feeding you in the tub."

"It was hard to remove the paint…"

"Do you want cucumbers and zucchini with your salad?"

"Yes, thank you, dad…"

"There you are…"

"What is for dessert?"

"I am having some coffee ice-cream."

"I don't like coffee…"

"Then it's good that you wont have any."

Harry kept eating, he remembered the warm towel and knew that Snape was not mean at all.

They were finishing their dinner, Snape was enjoying a cup of coffee ice-cream and Harry had been allowed a slice of Lemon pie, when a school owl entered the room. The window was opened because the weather was warm.

"Isn't it early for the school letters?"

Snape took the parchment while Harry gave the owl some food and water. Harry saw that his father was not happy with what he had read.

"What is it?"

Snape folded the letter and kept spooning his ice-cream.

"Something wrong?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, child.

"Meow."

The owl looked at Snape and extended his leg. He was waiting for an answer and wanted to be back before the dark.

Snape conjured a quill from thin air and wrote in the back of the parchment. Then he folded it back and tied it to the owl's leg.

The owl drank a little bit of water and took flight.

Harry had finished with his cake and was using his fork to draw with the whipped cream left on his plate.

Severus stood up and placed his plates on the counter, then he turned to look at the child."

"Professor Dumbledore called for a staff meeting in the school, he had hired a new Defense teacher and wants to introduce him to us. The meeting is going to take place tomorrow at 11 in the morning."

"Can I go with you?"

"You are not allowed in the meeting, but you are coming with me to Hogwarts."

"Great! I can visit with Hagrid while you are at the meeting."

"I am not sure if Hagrid will be present. But any way you are not going to stay here alone."

"I am not a baby…"

"I do not want to come back and find drawings on all the house walls…."

"Very funny…"

"Have you finished?"

"Yes. I wash you dry?"

"I'd rather wash them."

* * *

Harry was placing the plates on their cupboard when he recalled the warm feeling of the towel… He looked at his dad and said. "Thank you for the towel."

Severus thought that he was referring to the towel he gave him to dry the dishes, he only smiled and send a tickling jinx to the child. They finished and went to the living room where they stayed playing chess until Harry's bedtime.

TBC

Please review. ; )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dad, if we are going to Hogwarts… Can I take my broom and fly around while you are at the meeting?"

Snape had just woken Harry up, half an hour earlier than usual. They were going to use the floo to go to Hogwarts, but any way he wanted to have plenty of time to get ready and get breakfast before having to leave. He was standing beside the bed, looking at the child sitting on it.

"Have you started your potions essay?"

Harry had begun with the essay, last morning, he had written his name and the title on the top of the parchment, so it was just stretching the truth a little when he said. "Yes, dad."

Snape gave him a piercing look, Harry had only been seated for a couple of minutes, he couldn't have done much in that time… the man moved his head toward the cupboard…

"And your sock drawer?"

Harry knew that he had no defense there… he had meant to sort through it but…

Severus went to the cupboard and opened the drawer, he was surprised to see that the socks were in fact organized by color and in pairs. He turned to look at Harry and the child couldn't disguise his amazement… that was strange.

"Well, it seems that you sorted them, now be sure that you keep them like that." He said trying to read the child.

"Yes, dad." Harry didn't know what to make of that…

Severus looked him over again, there was something strange… but he couldn't put his finger on it…

"You may take your broom then." He assented.

"Thanks dad!" Harry ran out of the room. His broom was in a closet down stairs. "Get dressed first!"

* * *

Once in Hogwarts, Severus left Harry in the Quidditch pitch, Hagrid was going to be near and he would be able to look at him from the window in the conference room.

At the meeting, Minerva saw him taking a place that gave him a good view of the child flying around on his broom.

"And how are you and Harry doing? I bet it's different being together all day. How do you entertain him?"

Severus looked at Minerva, he knew that she was a friend and was really interested in his child. "It's been… different, but it has not been hard… Once we settled that we are a family…"

"How was your visit with his relatives?"

"Weird to say the least. It took us several days to understand… I think we are back on track now. Was this meeting really necessary?"

"You know Albus, he loves to host meetings and this gave him an excuse I heard we are having a complete selection of sweet buns and marmalades…"

"Who is the… new vict.. teacher?"

"A famous writer of defense books."

"A writer?"

"More like fiction books, if you ask me, but the man has appeared in all the magazine covers… and won prices because of his… smile…"

"No. Albus can't be that desperate…"

"It seems that he is."

They had to stop talking because at that moment Albus appeared. The Headmaster was wearing his favorite robes and hat. Dark blue with stars and planets moving around. Behind him was walking a smiling man. Snape though that he looked out of place. The man was wearing aqua robes and hat and his smile parted his face in two…

"Albus is really desperate." was Flitwick comment and he sat down with one of the buns.

* * *

After a short introduction from the Headmaster the annoying man started talking about how lucky Albus, Hogwarts and the staff, and maybe the complete universe, were that he had just finished a book and that he had time for them. He emphasized that he would only be able to stay for a school year and even then he may have to take some days off, once in a while, to keep on his research or maybe go to a smile contest… or even to sign autographs.

Severus finished his coffee and looked around at his colleagues, he was not the only one planning on placing a silence charm around him. The nights in the common room would be tiring… He saw Harry directing his broom down and looked at his watch. They had been hearing this man babbling for almost 20 minutes. He discreetly stood up, as if looking for a refill and saw his child walking toward Hagrid's cabin broom in hand. It would be lunchtime soon and there should be some way to finish the torture session-meeting.

As Lockhart was explaining his last adventure Severus saw that he was near the table and a pitcher of water… a pitcher that Pomona had placed too close to the edge… Severus pulled at the cloth straightening it from his side and watched with fascination as the pitcher fell to the floor splashing the robes of Lockhart. The man was terrified! He jumped away but not in time to save his robes. Afraid of loosing his audience he started explaining how tiring it is to remove watermarks from clear robes, meanwhile Severus and the rest of the staff left the room.

Albus was the only one left listening to Lockhart and he told his scurrying staff that lunch would be served in the Great Hall in half an hour.

* * *

Harry started playing with Fang while Hagrid cut some wood.

Harry threw a stick and the big dog ran to catch it and fetched it back. He had to be careful because the happy dog was heavier than him and insisted on pushing Harry with his paws.

"You look good 'arry, are you 'appy?"

"Yes. Hagrid. I am… thank you for the pictures you gave me. Dad had added pages to the album and… I have more pictures now."

"Where di' you get 'em, 'arry?"

"We had to go to my relatives house and… My aunt gave him a box. There were pictures of my mom and some letters…"

"Your mom was a fine lass…"

"Yes."

"Are you tired of the broom?"

"A little, I was hoping to fly all the time, but as I had to fly against the wind… that is hard, I am a little hungry, also.

"It's been pre'ty windy lately, it smells 'ike rain, it's also near time for lunch, 'arry, would you stay with me? Some times those meetings are very long…"

"Dad said that it would end before lunch… I have to meet him at the Great Hall."

"Then you better go, child, look at those clouds… I guess the rain will fall 'efore you reach the door."

"Thanks. I'll see you later Hagrid." Harry run toward the castle.

* * *

Snape walked down the stairs along with his colleagues, he couldn't have left the room soon enough. The annoying man had the audacity to tell him as they were being introduced, that he knew the perfect combination of ingredients to get a shampoo for his greasy hair! That he was given the secret by a druid in the Black forest some time ago, the potion leave you with a silky beautiful hair, he added that moving his head and hair, he had have some very juicy approaches to commercialize the potion, but he had promised to guard the secret… but, he winked at Severus, he would gladly share it with him…

Minerva heard the condescending tone and wishing to save Albus from the hassle of getting another pair of Defense and Potions teachers… one who would be blown up, the other whom would end in Azkaban, had asked Lockhart to tell her about his latest book… Severus made a note to himself to send Minerva a big box of chocolates and maybe some catnip for her birthday…

The teachers arrived at the main hall at the same time that Harry ran in.

Harry entered the castle just as the rain had started falling. He needed a bathroom to get rid of the dog smell…

He saw his father and his schoolteachers walking down the stairs.

"Hi there, Harry." Said professor Flitwick.

"Mr. Pottter." Said Professors Sprouts and McGonagall almost at the same time.

"It looks like you had a more interesting morning than us, child." Severus looked at the state of his clothes. How could the child get so dirty flying?

"I was playing with Fang. Is your meeting over?"

"For now. Get your hands washed, Mr. Potter, lunch is about to be served."

"Yes, dad."

* * *

Harry went to the main floor bathrooms. As he was washing his hands he heard something. It was like a faint music. He finished with his hands and give up on his hair. And thought about the music… It was nothing that he had heard before… He knew that the castle was empty. Only the teachers were there, plus the ghosts and Peeves… was that the caretaker playing it for Mrs. Norris?

Harry was about to follow the music, when he heard steps behind him, and a hand on his shoulder, he had learned to appreciate that hand.

"Aren't you hungry, Harry"

"Yes, dad… it's just that… did you hear that?"

They both kept quiet but nothing else was heard.

"What were you hearing, son?" Severus saw that the boy was really curious…

"I'm not sure… it was music, but more like from a music box… Didn't you hear it?'

"Not at all."

"Are we staying for the day, can I explore?"

"After lunch I have to give some class programs to Professor McGonagall, it will take me no more than 20 minutes, we are leaving then."

"May I explore the castle?" Snape looked at him dubiously… "I can't fly in the rain…"

"We'll see."

Harry sighed it was better than a no, but he had the suspicion that Snape would find something else for him to do after lunch.

* * *

Harry was right. Snape did not allow him to explore the castle, although it was not that bad. Severus had told him to review some brochures and to make a list of the places he would like to visit during the weekends.

"Why only during the weekends?"

"Because I have work to do. Potions to brew and classes to prepare… and you also have to do your summer assignments and I have to teach you some things…"

"Can I choose any place?"

"Make the list, we will review it and decide together…"

"Would you like to go to the Zoo?"

"I think I would…"

"I went with my relatives to the Zoo last year… I would like to see if they have a new Boa…"

"A Boa? What happened with the one they had…"

"I kind of let it escape… she said that she was not happy there and I…" Snape had been browsing around his papers, he had to give Minerva comments about the latest prefects for Slythering, he had been listening to Harry, when he heard about talking to the boa he turned to look at the child writing on the desk.

"I did not mean to… I did not know that I was a wizard then…"

"How did you know that she was unhappy?"

"She told me…"

"She told you?"

"Yes."

"And you talked to her?"

"Yes…. And suddenly the glass wall disappeared and she escaped and said 'thank you…' It was accidental magic, I think…"

"The glass… yes… The talking to snakes…" Severus took a deep breath and answered the green-eyed child in front of him "it's called Parseltongue, it is a rare gift between wizards. Have you talked to any more snakes?"

"No, I can try again if we go to the zoo… but…"

"Yes?"

"That time in the Infirmary remember… the voice inside Professor's Quirrel head… it sounded like the boa."

Snape stared at the child. He had supposed that Harry had been the only one hearing Voldemort inside of Quirrell because the connection he had with the scar… He had forgotten that Harry had mentioned that it sounded like a snake. And there was also the hissing he had heard… that had been Voldemort, not only noise inside Harry's head…

"Is something wrong?" Harry saw that Severus had paled some…

"No. It's just that I had forgotten that you had mentioned it..."

Harry arrived to his own conclusion.

"Voldemort talks to snakes…"

"Yes. He was known to do that…"

"But that is not bad, is it?"

"No, it is not. It is not very common now… But there is nothing wrong with you."

"Ok." Harry start drawing formless lines on his paper "Was he able to get inside my head because we both can speak with snakes?"

"I don't know. But I am sure I cut the connection…"

"With the help of my parents."

"Yes. They helped me."

"Would, he be able to do it again?" Snape looked at Harry."Get inside my head… I mean."

"I don't know, Harry, but we are not going to let him. We are going to practice Occlumency. I will check that there are no more connections inside you and then you are going to learn to protect your mind from intrusion."

"Cool!"

Severus smiled. This was a very resilient child.

There was a knock at the door that moment.

Minerva entered and Severus closed the door.

"I was about to finish with our requirements, may I offer you some tea?"

"Yes, please."

"What do you have there?" Minerva placed a wooden box on Snape's desk.

"I brought this for you to see, Severus, the elves that are cleaning the tower claimed that they just found it in the common room, but I can not really tell… The room gets cleaned thoroughly before each term… this box is at least 15 years old…

Harry left his place and stood by his Head of House.

"It's a music box…" Harry stated. He was about to touch it when he felt a light slap on his hand…

"Do not touch it."

"But Professor McGonagall…" Harry felt the look that Snape was giving him and knew better than to keep talking. He watched as the adult wizards probed the box with their wands and charms.

"It can't be… I… it's her magical signature, but it can't be…"

"Do you recognize it?"

"I gave it to her… before we…" Snape placed his hands on his eyes. Harry did not understand what they were talking about and had the sensation that they had forgotten that he was there, he stood beside his father and gave him a one arm hug.

"Dad… do you have a headache?"

Severus smiled tiredly and sitting back placed the boy beside him on the chair.

"I think that Dumbledore needs to see it before we try to open it."

"Do you think it is cursed?"

"I do not want to risk it."

As Harry was closer to the box he looked at the details that were carved in the woodwork. There were several flowers, he was not sure but they looked like lilies… He looked at the detail on the top and thought that between the flowers there were two letters, an L and an E. He also looked that in one of the corners there were a couple of S's.

"Do you make the box, dad?"

Severus did not answer, Harry felt his arms around him and a deep sigh. He was confused.

After one minute of silence. Minerva asked: "Do you want me to take it to Albus, he will be able to look at it…"

"Yes, please, Minerva. I guess that we are staying for the night, Harry."

"May I explore the castle?"

"Let me change and I'll go with you."

* * *

"My birthday is coming…"

"I'm aware of that, how do you want to celebrate it? Do you want to invite your friends for a sleepover?"

"Can I do that?"

"You may… but please no more than five friends…"

"I am going to invite Ron, Neville, Draco, Fred and George… May I invite Hermione also?" Harry saw his father's face. "I'll leave her my room and the rest of us can sleep in the library… though Hermione would love to sleep in the library…"

"Send the letters inviting them, we'll plan about that, after they answer…"

"At what time should they come?"

"It depends, you may ask them to come before dinner, and ask their parents to pick them up after lunch.

"That will be fine… Can we get a cake?"

Severus had to smile. "Of course you'll have a cake and a birthday dinner with special treats for you and your friends."

"Wicked! Do you know where these corridors end?"

"Yes. They end in the south side of the castle. You can see the whole lake…"

"That's not exploring…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we have to look for hidden corridors, or passages or rooms, what's the fun if you already know where you are going?"

"You didn't know where we were going, so it is a new place for you, don't you think?"

"I guess. Did you used to explore the castle when you were a student?"

"Yes."

"Did my mother come with you?"

"Sometimes…"

"Wow!" They had arrived to a big passage that had big arches toward the lake. Harry couldn't believe the great view.

"This was one of her favorite places…"

"I can see why… It looks so…"

"Breath taking…"

"As if you are floating near it… are there classrooms in this floor?"

"I guess… I've never taken a class here, though…"

"It's a beautiful place, dad."

"I know."

They sat there with each other just looking at the reflections in the lake as it started getting dark.

"Let's go back. It should be time for dinner."

* * *

They got back 20 minutes later, they entered the dungeons and Snape saw that the box was on his desk again. He wanted to open it and he wanted to make it disappear, so he wouldn't feel the need to open it.

"There's a note from Professor Dumbledore." Said Harry giving the folded paper to his father.

Severus read the note, it said just. 'Open it'.

"Get a bath and get ready for bed, child. You'll feel warmer."

"Yes, dad."

Harry was finishing drying after his bath when he heard the music again, this time closer. He put on his pajamas and went out of the bathroom. He found his father looking at the box and tracing the graving with his finger.

"The music is very nice said Harry."

Startled Snape turned to see him. "The music? I have not opened the box."

"But I just heard it… the music… open it and I'll tell you if it's the same…"

"Harry… the box is too old… I am sure that the mechanism doesn't work anymore…"

Snape took the lid softly between his fingers and opened it. The music started and Harry smiled. It was a simple tune, but he remembered it. It was from a memory that he had even before he could have memories… it was the music he had heard before…

Snape closed the lid softly.

"Mommy… my mom… she owned that box didn't she… and she played it for me when I was a baby…"

"It's not possible…" Snape saw the question in Harry's face. "I told you that I was friends with your mother… I gave her that box on her birthday… She was my very best friend… She… I… we had a fight later… I never knew what had happened with the music box…"

"I heard the music before… I am sure… and this afternoon when you found me in the lavatories… I heard the music again…"

Harry opened the lid and saw that inside a small lily turned around. He saw that there was a paper folded beside it. He pulled at one of the corners and took out a folded note and some pictures.

He placed the pictures on the table. Severus was not paying attention, the music distracted him, it was as if he had opened a box inside his head and a bunch of memories of Lily stumbled out.

Harry placed the folded note aside and looked at the pictures. Four smiling boys a little bit older than him smiled and waved.

He saw the faces. One was just like him. That was his father… surely, he did not know the other three… did he? He used his finger and said in a small voice as if he was repeating after someone else said it holding his small hand.

"Pa dy, Moo ney and Pe ter."

Severus opened his eyes and looked at the child.

"What did you say?"

"Si ri us, Re mus and Pe ter… this are my daddy's friends…"

He took other picture and a younger Snape looked at him. The younger version of the Potion's Master had an uncomfortable smile. Harry kept remembering.

"This is Sev… Mommy's friend… That's you dad…"

Severus took the pictures, it was impossible that Harry could remember, he had only been one year old and…

He opened the folded paper. He recognized Lily's handwriting…

Harry looked at the paper catching only some words.

"What is a secret keeper?"

Severus realized that the letter was for him.

It was not finished, Lily only said that after being in hiding for so long she needed to settle her mind. She had had a lot time to search her mind and realized that she had few good friends and that she wanted to keep them close. She explained that she couldn't tell him where they went, but that he should look for Peter, because he was the secret keeper…

She had some more lines but they were crossed. Something about her wanting to see him and about Harry needing another adult in his life…

The box had been with Lily. How had it been found in Hogwarts, so many years after?

Hours later Severus sat beside Harry's bed the child was almost asleep.

Harry looked at him and smiled.

Severus looked inside his green eyes. He had no doubt about his decisions regarding Harry. He loved the child, his child.

The blood adoption had been more than successful and that strange encounter with the dark lord had made him certain that Lily and James approved and supported them.

Why was this box here now? He saw the smiling faces in his mind, again.,,, James and his partners in crime. For Severus James Potter was like two different persons. One was Harry's father and Lily's husband, he had been the man that died for them… honorable, brave, smart… the other… a younger version was his tormentor. A great flier a conceited fool, more annoying than harmful… and the rest… Black, Lupin and Pettigrew…

Severus was scared of Lupin… He rarely remember the boy with brown eyes that supported the group, for him it was the werewolf, always there lingering around his nightmares… Pettigrew he despised as a cruel, mindless follower and Black… he was than more annoying… Potter and Black more often than not were his nemeses… not that he was not able to defend himself… but they were senseless and carefree and…

He hated Black because he had betrayed the friendship… he had… But there was in Lily's hand… the secret keeper had been Peter… Pettigrew not Black… what was the real story then?

Harry turned in his sleep. It was late. Severus arranged the covers around his child and went out of the room.

Harry slept with the sound of the music box in his mind.

* * *

A/N

Hello all: Thanks for bearing with me in this sequel. Thanks a lot for your reviews, please keep giving me your insight it is very inspiring and although I have a general idea of where this is going your reviews give me new ways to do it.

Thanks a lot to Celeste.

This chapter is introducing new threads things are starting to happen, please let me know what you think. I appreciate your reviews and comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Next morning after breakfast Severus peruse Minerva at her office. Harry went with Hagrid, Harry had run to the hut because the big man was taking him to see the unicorns.

Minerva was finishing the list for the Hogwarts letters.

"Can you not send letters to the first years? We may keep the ones we already have."

"Very funny… what brings you here? I thought that you were going back to your house first thing in the morning."

"I need to buy some ingredients and… How close were you with the Potters, Minerva?"

"Well Severus, I assisted to their marriage and visited sometimes after Harry was born. I learned when they went into hiding… I was not a close confident… Have you figured out how did the box get to Hogwarts?"

"I think that Albus had something to do with it… I still have to ask him. That does not really worry me… But what was inside… Are you sure that Black was their secret keeper?"

"I assumed he was… He was Potter's best man and Harry's godfather, he was the logical person…"

"Do you know who was the binder?"

"Lily and James… they did not need any one else… Albus was out of the country then… Why the doubt?"

"I found this in the box…" Severus showed him the folded paper. "I think it's genuine… She asks me to find Peter…"

"But if Peter was the secret keeper… I… Sirius was there when Harry was found, he was distressed and angry and said that he needed to look for a treacherous rat…"

"You know that I had to stay some time in Azkaban until my situation was cleared… I learned that Black was sent there later… what do you know about the trial?"

"There was no trial…"

"What do you mean? There should have been a trial."

"There were muggles killed Severus, the Ministry wanted it closed as fast as possible. Black was taken into custody and sent to Azkaban and nothing more was said about it…"

"What if he was not the secret keeper?"

"Any way he killed Pettigrew and those muggles and…"

"I do not know what to think… Black was rash and… I would never think that he could have turned on Potter…" Severus walked towards the window, he saw the forest but could not distinguish Harry or Hagrid. "I think that I need to visit Azkaban…"

"May be you need to contact Remus Lupin… he must know something…"

"I'd rather face the dementors than the wolf…"

"Are you going to tell Albus?"

"Not until I have something more concrete…"

"Do you want me to watch Harry while you go?"

"Thanks for the offer… I'll let you know as soon as I make my plans."

That night Severus watched Harry walking out of the bathroom. He was trying to read his potion's journal.

"Go to bed child, this is your last chance."

"Good night."

Severus looked at his watch it was almost 10 and Harry had taken too long to settle. He knew he would regret the double ice-cream that the boy had after dinner. The elves missed their charges, but an ice-cream buffet…! They were going to return home the next day. He went to Harry's room and saw that at last the boy was in his bed.

"Do you want me to turn the lights off?"

Harry took off his glasses and put the book down. He knew that his father's patience was running thin so he nodded and snuggled inside his blankets.

Severus walked closer and tucked the blankets in.

"There is no need for you to stay awake so late, son."

"I know, but I do not want the summer to end…"

"You still have more that enough time…" Severus heard a knock on his door. "Go to sleep now, child."

Severus went to open, he was not expecting anyone, but knew that Minerva or Filius liked to visit with him sometime. Maybe Minerva had found out something about Black. He almost kicked himself when he opened the door and found a smiling Lockhart there. The man entered with out waiting for him to invite him in.

"Oh! My, Severus... I hope is not too late for a little visit."

"In fact it is, Gildroy…" The man just smiled.

"Well, it will only take me a minute, and this is very important. I learned that you are leaving in the morning and I had not have time to talk to you this past two days. I guess you were busy and I… You know… with arraigning my quarters and all…" He looked around the room and sat on the sofa. "My! I think that you should take advantage of my decoration knowledge, this place needs a makeover… I know that living in the dungeons is bad enough… I can give you the samples of the rugs and colors and…

"What can I do for you?" Severus wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"Well… the question would be what can **I** do for you? Severus. You see, I have this friend… he is a wizard with the numbers, he invests in gold and diamonds and rare metals… and potion ingredients… nothing forbidden… I am sure, he is creating a new venture and has invited me and allowed me to invite some chosen friends… the investment is a sure thing, and the pay offs… incredible, and short timed… so I decided to let my colleagues in… So… how much can you invest?"

"Gildroy… Thank you for the invitation, but I do not make these decisions with out giving it a thought…if you would give me the details I can think about it and come to you later..." or never, thought Snape.

"The thing Severus, is that my friend is going to leave the country in the next day or two and… I would regret it if you loose the chance and…"

"Well then… I am sure there would be more opportunities later, thanks a lot."

"But you can still take this one… How much money do you have here? Well not here… but how much can you gather tomorrow?"

"Gildroy, I am not going to discuss that with you. I have a child to take care of and he is my priority, I do not plan to make any other long time investments."

"I understand… yes… but I heard… Children are expensive, they need shoes and things and… is the child really Harry Potter…? I mean the 'Harry Potter' that vanquished the dark lord?"

"Indeed, he is, Harry Potter."

"I could give you advice about that also."

"I understood that you did not have any children…"

"I don't, but I can advice you about his career, you know public relations and things like that… you must allow him to make appearances and sign autographs, it's never too early to…"

"Gildroy my child is a child not a circus phenomenon, I am not going to show him around."

"I never meant it like that… I…" The man stood up, wondering when the conversation had changed… He felt himself cornered to the door.

"Good night." Was all that Severus could say before he pushed him out the door. And made a note to himself to keep Harry as far as possible from this nitwit…

The next morning after breakfast Severus was trying to leave his quarters to go to Hogsmeade. They would go home from there.

"Why should I leave my broom?"

"Because you are not able to fly at home and it will save you having to carry it to and from here."

"But I can't leave it…"

"I am sure it will come to no harm if you leave it in your room."

"But…"

"We are going to Hogsmeade to pick up the ingredients I need and you are not going to go carrying a broom, do you want me to shrink it?"

"No."

"Then you have to leave it here."

"Are we going to have lunch in Hogsemead?"

"I hope to be home by lunch time."

"At least can we stop for and ice-cream?"

"I think that after yesterdays ice-cream galore you won't want to eat one again in a month."

"I like ice-cream."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Harry was not happy about the outing, but followed his father all the same.

"Why is it taking so much time? Can I go to the Quidditch store, meanwhile?"

"No. You may not. I am almost finished."

"I am hungry."

"You have just had breakfast. We'll have lunch at home."

"There is no food at home."

"Of course there is."

"What is going to be for lunch?"

"Smacked bottoms, if you keep the attitude child."

"I'm sorry." Harry sulked looking at the ingredients that were placed on the counter. Severus shrunk them and placed them, in his pocket. Harry walked behind him scraping his feet.

"Hurry up. We'll visit the shop on our way out."

They entered the quidditch store, but Harry did not want to see anything. Severus and him went out after some minutes and took the floo connection to their home.

Once in Spinners-end Severus took his ingredients to his lab and went to the kitchen to prepare the meal. Harry had gone to his room to put away his backpack. He arrived to the kitchen still sulking.

"What's for lunch?"

"Chicken cordon-blue and salad." Severus had finishing with the steamed vegetables.

"What's that?"

"Chicken filled with ham and cheese and covered with a mushroom sauce."

"I don't like that." Severus just sighed.

"I have chicken nuggets if you prefer them."

"I would have preferred to have lunch in Hogsmeade."

"Harry, we are having lunch here. What is your choice?" Snape's patience was short.

"I am not hungry."

"Not ten minutes ago you claimed to be starving." Harry sat at the table.

"Well, I was hungry, but I do not want this food."

"Wash your hands!"

"Dad…"

"Now!"

Harry stood up and Severus heard him in the bathroom, the adult placed the meal on the table and watched the child seating beside him.

"This chicken nuggets look funny." Harry moved them with his fork.

"The size is a little different, try them."

"I don't want to." Harry pushed the broccoli with his fork until it was mashed.

"Stop mashing the vegetables…"

"Please dad. I'm not hungry."

"Harry James, you are going to sit there and eat your food. You are not allowed to move from that place until you eat all that is on your plate. Do you understand?" Severus stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"I will leave these papers in my office. You better have eaten half that plate when I get back."

"I don't like it."

Severus returned some minutes later. Harry was still moving his food around the plate.

"Still there?"

"You said I had to sit here." Severus saw that the nuggets were in pieces.

"Have you at least tried the nuggets?"

"I don't like the way they look. They are too hard and cold."

Severus leaned over the table and said.

"I am tired of your attitude child. Park your nose on that corner until you decide to tell me what the real problem is."

"I told you. I don't like that food."

"Stand there now and keep quiet."

Harry obeyed reluctantly. Severus tried to count silently to ten. He sat near the child.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"My feet hurt…"

"You have just been there for a couple of minutes…"

"It's not that… I mean.. the problem is that my feet hurt… the shoes..."

"Come over here…" Severus made Harry sit on his chair and took the shoe of his right foot on his hand and pressed. He felt Harry's toes on the border of it. The boy grimaced. Snape untied the trainers and placed them on the floor.

He used his wand and checked that Harry's feet were longer than the shoes.

"When did you realize that the trainers were small?"

"I didn't… I mean… I had not wear them for a while so I thought that as the day would go by they would just stretch…"

"You need new shoes child."

"But dad… can't you enlarge them…?" Severus looked at the child, was he really so fond of the shoes?

"You are a growing boy. The shoes don't grow with you…"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be able to realize what is bothering you with out making a nuisance of yourself."

"I don't want to be so expensive. The shoes are almost new and… You can take money from my vault if you like... you said that you did not have money because you had to take care of me…"

"Where do you hear that?"

"Last night. I was not eaves dropping, Lockhart really talks too much."

"Professor Lockhart."

"Professor Lockhart. He said that it was a good opportunity, shouldn't you 'invest'"

"Harry, not all that glitters is gold. You have to learn to distinguish and use your brain. I am not going to give money to a person that I don't know, to invest in something that might be illegal. I did not intend for you to understand that I think you are expensive… You are not and I am capable enough to supply my son with shoes when required and also with a meal that he enjoys…"

Harry looked at him, he felt warm inside. He looked at the plate on the table and said.

"I like the nuggets… I am sorry for the fuss…"

"Let me get them warm… are you going to eat the vegetables?"

"You said I had to…"

"I can give you fresh ones…"

"Can I try the cordon blue chicken?"

"You may. And then I'll enlarge your shoes and we'll go shopping for new ones. And you will have an early bedtime to night. You turn into a difficult child when you miss sleeping hours."

After Harry ate his meal happily, he and Severus went to the nearest muggle department store and got shoes for Harry. Severus also bought Harry a swimming suit a couple of jeans and t-shirts.

They bought pizza for their dinner, but ate it at home. Severus told Harry to keep on doing his summer work while he washed the new clothes.

Harry finished his charms essay when Severus came into the library. Severus told Harry to get ready for bed and to come down for a game of chess.

"I left the clean clothes in your room. Harry. Please be sure that they are placed correctly in your wardrobe."

"Yes, dad."

Harry returned in pajamas 20 minutes later. Severus looked at him and placed a drying charm on his hair.

"Is it too much to ask you to dry your hair with a towel?" He grumbled. "Are your clothes in their place?"

"Yes. Dad." Harry had found his clothes inside the wardrobe, hanging correctly and in their drawers. He thought that it was very nice of Snape to sort his clothes and ask him if they were in their right place. He should tell him that he was capable of keeping his clothes tidy… but his dad might get offended if he wanted to do it... He was glad to have new clothes.

"Thank you for the clothes." Harry smiled. "What are you reading?"

"Potions ingredients that can be found in East Asia… It is really interesting." Even if Harry was getting good grades in potions, it was not his favorite subject so he only closed his eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"Play some scrabble or something like that?"

"Set the game, I'll finish this chapter meanwhile."

The next weekend they went to London and visited the Zoo. Harry couldn't believe how much fun he had. They had an early breakfast and then took a train to London. They arrived at the Zoo as it was opening and visited all the animals. When they arrived to the reptile's house Severus walked close to Harry. They could see the different snakes taking the sun. Harry hissed to one of them and the cobra looked at him with extended hood.

"_Hello… you are not a brother… your blood is warm… you have feet…"_

"Yes, how are you? Do you like it here?"

"_Where is here…? this is my home… I would like it to be bigger… the pray is easy to find… I would like a mate…"_

"She said that she would like a mate… can we ask the Zoo to do it?"

"I think that we should not meddle with that Harry."

"But it would make her happy…"

"_What are you saying… I don't understand you?"_

"He is my father… we will ask the person in charge if you can have a mate…"

Severus accompanied Harry to talk to the reptile's manager. The man looked amused as Harry asked him to get a mate for the cobra, and to change the place of the rattlesnake's water fountain. Severus told the manager that Harry studied snakes and that he pretended to 'understand them'. The man promised to take into consideration his comments.

They arrived home once it was dark and Harry had to make an effort to eat his dinner. From the dinner table he went to his room to get ready for bed and Snape didn't see him until the next day.

Harry had written to his friends to invite them to his party. He received owls the next day. He gave a treat to Hedwig while he read the letters.

"Draco says that his father wants to talk to you before he can accept my invitation. Ron says that he and his family are coming. Neville says that it is his birthday also, and that his family is going to make him a party, but he asks if he may come later for the sleep over. Hermione says that she will be out of the country.

"Did you invite Mr. Weasley's brothers for the sleep-over?" Snape was dreading the answer.

"Yes. But… I don't think they are coming… Ron said that they were having to do some chores at home… Can you talk with Ron's father?"

"I may talk with Arthur and find out what is the penance, but I am not going to insist if they are not allowed to come. I'll write him and Lucius today."

Harry knew that that was all he would get.

"I guess I'll go finish painting your study, now."

"Not so fast child, have you finished with the potions essay?"

"Dad…"

"Bring your school things and start on it. It's better if you finish it today."

"But dad…"

"No more arguing child. You know you have to do it, stop procrastinating."

"I am not procasti… procrasti-anything… I don't know what that means but I am not doing it."

"You are postponing it, c'mon bring your papers and read me what you got."

Harry realized that there was no way out so he brought his papers and finished his potion's essay, he was glad when his father only made him change a couple of things. While he was finishing writing he saw a black owl entered the window and stood on the table by Snape.

Severus removed the letter from the bird's leg and read the parchment he folded it again after reading it and looked at Harry. The bird stood impassive. Severus knew that it was waiting for his answer.

"What is it?" Asked Harry. "He is Malfoy's owl…"

"Lucius is inviting us for tea tomorrow."

"Good! Are we going?"

"I have some other things to do tomorrow. Although it may be of use to talk to Lucius… Severus took his quill and scribbled something on the back of the letter then tied it again to the owl's leg."

Harry tried to give it one of Hedwig's treats, but the owl sneered at him and flew away.

"Picky bird"

"Malfoy is a little paranoid, his birds only eat at his home."

"At what time are we going to Malfoy's manor?"

"I said that we would be there by 5."

"Great… we have time to get my broom from Hogwarts and I can fly with Draco while you talk with his father…"

"You are not taking your broom, son."

"Why not?"

"Because we are invited for tea, it is not a 'play date', and you are supposed to stay on your best behavior."

"Yes, dad. That means that I will have to sit quietly and sip my tea…"

"You may stay home if you want. I shall ask Minerva to come here and stay with you."

"Please. I want to see Draco. I will behave, dad. I promise."

"If you have finished, put away your things and come help me with dinner."

A/N Hello all:Thanks to Celeste for her help and thanks a lot for your reviews! You really make my day every time I got a review. I hope you like this chapter also. Harry's party and sleep over are coming!

Please let me know what you think about this one. LL


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Severus took a sip from his tea and looked around him. Narcissa Malfoy was seated across him, Lucius was beside her. Harry and Draco were seated at the corner sofa and had placed their cups on a small service tea table. He saw that the boys were trying to laugh silently, Harry took a biscuit and Severus cleared his throat. Harry gazed at him and smiled guiltily… Severus wished that it was time to go, but Narcissa was explaining about some rare plants that her grand mother used with medicinal purposes… And Lucius had still to talk to him. Severus saw as Harry pulled at the neck of his robe, he looked uncomfortable on the heavy dress robes and remembered their conversation minutes before flooing to the Manor.

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this robes? It's hot out there. They are heavy and…"

"You will not have to move a lot in them. We'll use the floo, and you will sit quietly and talk only if you are talked to. Tea with the Malfoy's is a very formal reunion. Remember what I told you."

"I can drink milk with a little tea and I may only eat a couple of biscuits… Even if they are very good. I do know how to behave, thank you very much!"

"I still have to witness it."

"Dad!"

"That's enough… I may still arrange with Minerva to stay with you this afternoon."

"Please. I'll behave. I promise." Harry couldn't understand why Snape was so… nervous. Severus couldn't really explain it, he had been cranky all the morning not really wanting to take him to visit the Malfoy's.

He had explained to Harry that their Manor was a very ancient place and that he was not allowed to roam around it. He did not mention that he suspected that there were a few dark objects around. He emphasized that he was to stay at the parlor, and not move from there even if Draco asked him to. He had to stay close to Severus all the time or else… Severus had not been specific about the nature of the else… but Harry's birthday was close enough to make him want to keep himself on his father's good side.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Was the child's retort after hearing the instructions.

"Try not to drink too much tea."

"But that is the reason for us to go… to have tea with them."

"The reason someone invites you to tea is for you to talk in an amenable environment. I do not intend to worry about you doing any mischief, so you will stay close to me."

Snape's dealings with Lucius and their past acquaintances made him wary of taking Harry with him. But he had allowed the child to know and he did not have a real good reason to leave him. So he had been as scary as possible when he explained to Harry the conditions of taking him to tea at the Malfoy's. But, he thought. The child was not scared of him anymore…

* * *

Harry looked at him from across the parlor and took one more biscuit. The child smiled, but feeling the 'look' left the cookie on his plate. Severus was sure that it would end in Harry's mouth the moment he turned to keep talking to Lucius' wife."

Twenty minutes later. To Harry's and Draco's favor, Lucius had accepted to allow Draco go to Harry's birthday party and to stay for the night. They accorded to leave the floo open for any emergency. Severus could see that Harry was tired of sitting quietly, he was fidgeting in his place. He looked at the Malfoy elder and nodded indicating that he was about go. Lucius understood and stopped him with a movement of his hand. Then he stood up, Severus followed him.

"Severus, do not tell me that you are leaving. You have to take some more tea."

"I am sure that he will accompany us again before the end of the summer, dear. Won't you Severus?"

"Certainly, I am sorry we have to go so early."

"Well, it was great to have you."

"Severus, come with me, this will only take a minute…"

"Yes, Lucius…" Snape looked at Harry. The child was talking fast to Draco using all the available time to chat with his friend. It was scarcely a fortnight since they had seen each other, what was all they were talking about? He followed his host through a door nearby.

* * *

Harry looked that Snape had followed Draco's dad out of the parlor. He really needed to use a bathroom. He blushed, not wanting to say it to Draco's mom… He whispered the request to Draco.

The boy smiled as if he was waiting for it. Draco stood and said.

"I'll show Potter where the restroom is. Mom." Narcissa looked at her son lovingly and accepted, nodding her head.

Harry hoped that he would be back before his father, he had tried to stay seated and to think about something else, but now it was urgent for him to go. He followed Draco through several rooms and wondered if they could not use a closer bathroom. They arrived to some stairs and Draco started walking up.

"Is it still too far to go, Draco?" The place was so big, couldn't it have several restrooms?

"Mmm. No, I'll take you to my bathroom… Not so far now…"

Draco opened a door and Harry entered behind him into a big bedroom. He could tell that his friend had what looked like a big four-poster bed and his room had a lot of bookcases with books and toys. Draco showed him a door and Harry hurried inside. After just closing the door he heard a knock on the door and Malfoy's voice saying.

"Potter. I have to go back now. Mom doesn't like to stay alone in the parlor. I'll see you there." The blond boy did not wait for Harry's answer, he just left the room.

Harry sighed. He was not sure he could find the way back at all. Well… minutes later Harry washed his hands and went out of the bathroom. He wanted to look around the room, but guessed that it was not polite to do it with out Draco. He left the room and closed the door. The stairs were close by and from there he would try to remember where the parlor was.

Once downstairs Harry was not sure where to go. The place looked so big and full of strange things… like a museum. He tried to retrace his steps… He got to a big dinning room and had to turn around, as he was sure he and Draco had not walked through that room…

Harry was sure that he was lost. He heard sound of crockery and entered a small room beside the dinning room. A small elf was putting plates away. The creature was mumbling some kind of song.

Harry said. "Sorry… can you help me?"

The elf turned around startled and let go the plate that was in his hands. He dived and reached it before it smashed against the floor.

"Master, I'm sorry! What can Dobby do for you?"

"I'm sorry I startled you… I am supposed to go to the parlor… but I don't know the way."

"It's easy… Dobby can tell master…" The elf looked up at Harry and the child saw as something snapped inside the creature's head. "Master… You are Harry Potter, sir… what are you doing here? No. You can't be here… this is not a good place for Harry Potter sir to be. You must go now!"

"Take it easy. I just need to find the parlor and…"

"What are you doing here?" Dobby started pushing Harry.

"Hey… that's rude… I am a guest. I am here for tea!"

"No. Mr. Harry Potter sir should not be in this place. Every corner has dark lurking… you must go, sir… Dobby will show you out."

For a creature half Harry's size his grip was strong and Harry felt himself pulled through the rooms until he arrived to a place he recognized. The elf let him go and said.

"You should not be here. You should not be around. This is not a place that loves Harry Potter. You should go immediately!"

"I can't go alone, I arrived with my father and…"

"No. Go now. Harry Potter is in danger. You should not go back to school either…"

Harry thought that the elf was a little… crazy…

"Harry Potter is a good boy, a very good boy that vanished…" the elf turned greener if possible. "This place is not good for Harry Potter sir and…"

"Wait. What is your name?"

"I am Dobby… and I really want you to stay safe. So you have to stay home."

"But Hogwarts is my home also… my father works there and…"

"You have to tell him to find another job. Yes, one that not…. Hogwarts is dangerous for Harry Potter sir"

"Why?"

"I can't tell. You must go now. And do not go back to school at all." Harry saw the little elf open a door and felt himself being pushed out. The door slammed behind him.

Harry looked at the ancient door and was about to knock when it opened and Draco let him in.

"Really Potter… can't you retrace your steps?" Draco sneered at him. "Professor Snape was worried and my mother made me come and get you!"

Harry couldn't answer he followed Malfoy and entered the parlor. He could see that his father was not pleased.

Harry looked at the adults and said. "I'm… sorry, I… got a little lost." He felt it was not polite to say that a crazy little elf had pushed him out.

"Poor thing… But the house is big. Draco shouldn't have left you to find your way alone… Come here, dear," Said Draco's mother, "I'll pour you some more milk."

Harry was going to give her his cup when Severus interrupted her. "Thank you Narcissa, but we have to go."

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Harry stood beside Snape, he really wanted to go now. He hoped that he was not in trouble.

"Thanks to you, Harry."

"I'll see you at your party, Potter."

"Yes. Thank you."

When the adults finished with their good byes, Harry and Severus were accompanied by Lucius to the Fire place where they flooed to Spinner's End.

Severus held Harry's arm and helped him up when they arrived to their living room.

With out words he helped the child out of his formal robes.

"Hang this on your wardrobe and come back down here. I'll be at my study."

* * *

"What part of stay in the parlor you did not understand?"

"I did not plan on getting lost… I just followed Draco, he did not have to take me to his room and then… he left me there!"

"I was back one minute later. Imagine my surprise when my son was not where he was supposed to be."

"Yes, but I needed to go. I thought that I would be back fast…"

"No dessert for you tonight, any way."

"Dad! Please…"

"Any way you had more than enough sugar with the biscuits you ate."

"They were really small, and I only ate 4."

"6."

"You were counting!"

"Yes, I was."

"Mrs. Malfoy offered… It would have been impolite to…"

"That's enough child. If you moved your hands at your tongue's speed you'd have finished with those potatoes ten minutes ago. The stew would be the same if the cubes are of different sizes."

"You care about the size when you make me cut ingredients for potions. There I've finished."

Severus took the potato's cubes and placed them in the pot.

"How long until dinner is ready?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really…" Harry looked as his father stirred the pot. He said. "I don't understand why you are so angry with me. Draco took me to the farthest bathroom and then left me there to find my way back, and then that elf…

"What elf?"

"A house elf I found. I asked for help and he went crazy, he pushed me out of the house."

"A house elf pushed you out?"

"Yes. I am sure that Malfoy put him up to it, but it was kind of scary. He kept saying that I shouldn't be there and that it was dangerous… He also said that I should not come back to Hogwarts. Malfoy has a very sick sense of humor. I'll have to think of something to do to him…"

"You should not discuss your pranking with your father, child. Now tell me again what the elf told you."

Harry explained. He was sure that Draco was behind it, but Severus looked really worried. He busied himself finishing the meal and Harry set the table.

* * *

Severus opened his eyes startled. Something had woke him up. He took his wand and conjured a tempus. It was 2 in the morning. Then he heard it again. Someone was crying. He stood up and placed his feet on the slippers that were beside his bed. He tuned on the lights and went to the hall. He could hear it cleared now. Harry was crying.

He entered the child's room and saw that the covers were on the floor and that Harry and moving. The child was having a nightmare…

He said as he walked closer to the bed.

"Harry… child wake up." He tentatively touched the child on the arm. Harry tried to fight him.

"No please… I have to go to school do not burn my letters… how could I find my dad if I am not there…!"

"Harry, wake up… its just a dream…"

"I can't go inside the cupboard… I can't fit in there any more… please let me go…"

"Harry…" Snape shook him a little more. Harry opened his eyes and screamed.

"Nooooo!"

"Shh... Child…. It's all right you are in your bed… breath deeply."

"Dad… dad… It was terrible… it was terrible… I…"

"Just breath deeply, son." Harry got closed and felt his father's arms enveloping him.

"Shh… it's all right son. Nothing can hurt you here. I am here…"

After a while. Harry looked up to Snape and said.

"I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry child?"

"I woke you up, it's the middle of the night. I am sorry you had to come in here…"

"Do not worry about that, Harry. You are my son. I wouldn't want you to have to wake up from a nightmare alone."

"Uncle Vernon did not like it… he always shouted and smacked me around and then I would have to stay in the cupboard or he would smack me some more…"

"It's all right child, you have me now and I would never, ever be angry with you about a nightmare."

"Thanks dad."

"You are cold. You kicked all your covers to the floor." Snape used his wand and a quick accio and the covers retuned to the bed. "Would you like to have some warm milk?"

"Mmm… milk."

"It will help you to sleep. Do you want some?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Harry was holding tight to Snape's body. So tight that when the man stood up he carried the child up.

"I can't get the milk with a monkey around me." Teased Severus tickling the child a little. Harry placed his head on his shoulder and held tighter.

"Please don' leave me, dad."

The dark man sighed. He placed a kiss on the back of Harry's head and took the child's robe from a chair. He covered the child with the robe and placed a silent feather-weight charm on him. He took Harry down stairs and to the kitchen. It was awkward to walk down the stairs. He had to open the refrigerator with one hand and he warmed the milk with his wand. He reckoned that Harry was not so upset as he felt a laugh.

"May I place you on the counter now?"

Harry nodded and said. "Yes, dad."

Severus sat him on the counter and gave him the robe.

"I can sit on a chair."

"You have no shoes on, the floor is cold."

The child smiled. "That mean's that you are going to carry me upstairs also?"

"Drink your milk."

"Thanks, dad."

Harry took a couple of sips. Then sighed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I am glad that it was only a nightmare…"

"Can you recall what it was about?"

"Not all of it… I… think that… My uncle was there and he was not letting me have the Hogwarts letters… he… he burned them in the fireplace and made s'mores and he and Dudley ate them. And then… he said that I had to stay inside the cupboard and then that elf… the one in Malfoy's Manor, that elf tried to keep me inside, he kept pushing the door and said that… That I had to stay out of school because it was dangerous… I was so angry because if I had not come to school… how could you have found me?"

"We sent Hagrid to get you child. You would have come one way or another."

Harry kept drinking the milk. He thought about what his father had just said.

"Did you know that Hagrid went to deliver my letter in person?"

"Yes I did. And I was sure that you were a snotty little boy that thought himself too good to come to Hogwarts…" Snape tickled Harry some more. Harry had come to terms with what Severus thought about him before they met and got to know each other. After the child laughed some more and ended again between Severus arms. He heard his stern voice saying.

"No one can keep you away from me child, not an elf nor a fat muggle."

Harry wanted to say something else but he started yawning. "It's time to take you to bed, child…"

Harry arranged his arms around Severus, and his father carried him upstairs. The boy was asleep before he placed him between his covers. Severus sat beside him and tucked him.

"Sweet dreams, child."

* * *

Harry was bright and happy early the next morning.

Severus saw him enter the kitchen wearing his new swimsuit.

"Funny way to dress child." He commented.

"Would you take me to the swimming pool, dad?"

"Shouldn't you have asked me before dressing like that?"

"It's going to be a very warm day and you said that you would take me…"

"Yes. But you should ask if I have anything else to do."

"Would you?"

"Sit down and have your breakfast first."

"Dad. Just tell me."

"I am not taking a whining child any where…"

"I'm sorry."

Severus placed the plates and sat with the child to eat his porridge and eggs.

"I won't make up my mind until you have finished with your food and I have read my paper. So dig in and keep quiet."

They both started eating. Severus finished before Harry. He opened the newspaper and saw that the child was fidgeting beside him.

"Stay still, I can not read with you moving so much."

The child sighed. Severus knew it was not nice of him to torture children, but it came naturally to him.

After a couple of minutes. He decided to put the child out of his misery.

"Wash your teeth, place your clothes and a towel on your duffel bag and put on a t-shirt. We'll go to the swimming pool as soon you come back down stairs."

"Yes, Dad!" Harry ran upstairs… He also went to his room to get his swimming implements. He took sun blocking cream and a couple of water bottles, also some apples as snacks for the child who would be hungry after swimming. He had to remember to ask for the birthday cake and had to decide on what was he going to serve for his child's party.

He knew that he was keeping something in the back of his mind. He would have to do something about the warning that Malfoy's elf gave to Harry and to plan a visit to Black in Azkaban. He had to admit that the sun in the swimming pool was more agreeable than to meet the dementors around Azkaban… Minerva said that she could stay with Harry. Harry flew down stairs ready for the day.

A/N

I hope you like this chapter. I feel that it's taking me too long to get into the action part, but it's coming, I promise.

Thanks a lot to Celeste for her help and to all of you who are reading. Please let me know what you think.

Regards LL


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Cold."

"Cold, cold."

"Cold."

"Cold"

"Warm."

"Getting warm…"

"Warmer."

"Warmer, yes. Warm now."

"Warm, warm… almost hot."

"Hot... very hot… You are going to burn!"

"No… cold now."

Snape followed the voices to the parlor where he found Harry and his guests playing.

He stood by the door trying to figure out the game.

All the boys were sitting on the rug, empty plates were piled on the coffee table, Longbottom was walking around the room following the instructions of his friends. He seemed to be looking for something, and the degree of warmth was the clue. He stopped when Weasley said 'Hot', he was standing in front of a vase looking at it dubiously he placed his hand inside taking it out fast as the vase had water in it, any way the next word was 'cold'. Every one laughed.

Being more careful Longbottom touched behind the base and took out a rubber ball. He turned with it is his hand and smiled to his friends…

"Who's next?" he asked Harry. The boy made like he was going to catch the ball. Neville turned fast and let the ball go. Severus did not even think about it, he extended his hand and caught the ball. Eight pairs of eyes followed the ball. They all flinched and looked at the floor when they realized who had caught it.

Severus had to suppress a smile when he saw the startled faces… they looked guilty, he enjoyed tormenting children, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws... He was glad to see that his Slytherins did not look flustered and stood up respectfully. Keeping the ball in his hands he strolled between the boys until he stood by his son. The imp did not look contrite as he stood up! So much for the tormenting… He looked at the group of children, but talked to him.

"Harry. It's almost 10. You should get ready for bed now." He saw that the boy wanted to protest… and stopped him with a movement of his hand, surely they wanted to stay awake longer, but they needed to get ready for the time when they started falling asleep like flies. And Snape needed to rest, it had been a long day and at least they need to be contained somewhere... "Get the sleeping bags and get ready." were his final words. Any way he knew that once in their sleeping bags they would talk nonsense for a while longer.

"Yes, dad… " complied Harry as he and his friends turned out of the room. Severus used his wand to vanish the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Severus saw them leaving the parlor and trotting upstairs to Harry's room, where they had left their bags. He followed and confirmed his theory that Harry's room was not big enough for 8 kids.

What was he thinking when he allowed Harry to invite so many? And he had to be grateful that the Weasley twins had not been allowed to participate in the sleep over. They came for the party but left with their mother, sister and father. Molly had told Severus that they were a bit in disgrace and he did not need more children. Any way Harry and he had 7 visitors to accommodate for the night.

He could understand the 2 Gryffindors… Longbottom and Weasley… they were close friends of Harry, also Malfoy and even Zabini, but McMillan, Finch-Fletchley and Boot? He will never be able to live this down when Dumbledore found about it… Inter-house friendship was a good theory when he did not have to accommodate them under his roof.

When Severus arrived, Harry had moved his bed and placed the mattress standing against the wall and was moving the bags to fit on the floor, he was realizing that they would only be able to place 3 sleeping bags there. Malfoy and Zabini were standing close to the wall not sure what to do.

Longbottom and Weasley arrived in their pajamas, but stood beside Severus at the door. Snape heard the rest of the boys still in the bathroom.

Harry rearranged the bags, but knew it was futile. He turned to his father.

"I guess we'll need more space, dad. May we use the parlor and dining room? If we move the furniture we can fit the sleeping bags and we could have a bathroom close…"

Severus looked at his child. He understood that they were crowded but felt that downstairs the children would be tempted to roam unchecked and he really needed to sleep. He couldn't understand the excitement of sleeping on the floor. He could place hammocks or a cushioning charm on the floor…

He looked around the room and took out his wand.

"Gentlemen if you would be good enough to allow me…" Zabini and Malfoy went out and Harry followed them. Now the corridor was crowded. Everyone on tiptoes trying to look what was going on inside the room.

Stepping into it, Snape used his wand to roll the sleeping bags first, then he shrunk the bed mattress, headboard, desk and chair and placed them inside the cupboard. They look proper sized for a doll's house.

Then he transformed the floor into a big-soft mattress and unrolled the sleeping bags fitting them on it. The children would have enough moving and sleeping space.

"There," he said to the awed children. "You have ten more minutes to be in bed before I start deducting points."

"He can't do that…! It's the summer for Merlin sake!" mumbled Ron to Harry.

"Did you say something, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron lost his color and stuttered. "Ggood nnight, Sir…"

"Just what I thought."

Harry watched as his friends entered the room and chose places to sleep. He went to the bathroom. Severus followed him.

"We are going to be really quiet, dad."

Snape did not turn his eyes but did not believe it. He only said. "Just try to keep the noise at an appropriate level, son."

"You need to rest. I know… thank you…"

"What for?"

"For dealing with all…" he shrugged… "the party and the sleepover… I.."

"Harry it's your birthday. And you deserve it."

Severus couldn't say anything else as he found himself with an armful of pre-teen hugging him.

"There… go back to your room and to your friends. I meant it about the points."

"Yes, dad."

.***

Severus heard as Harry entered the room and hoped they would settle and sleep soon.

Harry walked between his friends up to the middle of the room where the only empty bag was. The light was on, once he was comfortable he looked at it and moaned.

"Who's going to put off the light?"

All the children looked at the door, nobody volunteering.

"C'mon Harry, don't tell me that professor Snape doesn't allow you to do magic?"

Harry turned to look at Draco.

"He allows me… but…" The truth was that Harry had not used magic at all. He had received along with his schoolmates the instructions about underage use of magic…

"It's only the light. You are not trying to make your food disappear…" said Terry Boot.

"You wanted to make your food disappear?" Ron was amazed he made the food disappear by eating it…

"I do not like beats… and my mother was not letting me up the table… so I used my wand, but they did not really disappear… they kind of got splattered on the wall…"

Justin suppressed a laugh.

"I had to eat more beats and clean the wall without magic!"

"Don't you have elves at your house?" Asked Malfoy.

"You make your elves eat the food that you do not like?"

"No, but they know not to prepare food that I don't like."

Harry did not know who start it… suddenly several pillows rained over Malfoy, he ended covered by them and stood up between them like a sea monster.

They all started hitting each other with the pillows, laughing so much that they could not breath.

Harry used his to hit Ron and Draco, and ducked as Terry missed Blaise and the pillow hit him in the stomach. He sat on the floor and rolled under Neville. They both tried to make the rest of the kids fall down.

Severus appeared at the door just as Draco fell over Terry Boot, all the kids were on the floor then, laughing and pushing.

Neville saw him first. He went from laughing aloud to mute.

The rest also looked at the door. Severus gave them all a look asserting that no one was harmed, extended his hand and turned off the light. Then with out a word he closed the door.

Harry and his friends kept quiet until the steps diminished then they let go the air that were keeping and started laughing! They laughed so hard that they couldn't breath. Exhausted they laid down after some minutes of pushing and prodding until everyone had a place.

They were still laughing a little and were trying to make up a scary story between them. Every one was giving ideas and still laughing.

After a while of nonsense they started falling asleep then Neville said:

"Where is sleep?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry, his eyes were already closed.

"Every one tells you to go to sleep… but where exactly is sleep?"

"You are delirious! Shut up Longbottom! And go to sleep!" Said Draco. They laughed a little more.

One by one they stopped laughing and sleep descended over them. Neville was silent at last. Only Draco and Harry were awake. May be also Ron. He was moving looking for the best place.

"I'm hot, I'm going to open the window." Draco sat over his covers first, then he stood up and went to the window. He opened it and looked out for a moment before jumping back, he almost fell over Harry.

"Watch it, Malfoy!"

Harry was going to push him when he saw what had scared Draco.

"Look at that!"

Two bright lights got closer and stopped by the window. Harry didn't know what to think. May be he had fallen asleep and was dreaming. That was the only explanation for what he was seeing.

It was a flying car! And Ron's brothers were driving it. They stopped beside the window.

"What's up Harry?" The twins kept their voices low.

"How? Why? What are you doing here?"

"We thought that you guys needed some fun…"

"The wee little kids were asleep, Gred, they need us more than we thought!"

"You are right as always, Forge… Hansom and right."

"So you see little Harry we had to come… to cheer you up, do you want to go with us for a ride?"

"Do you have cake? We can do with a bite…"

"What is that?" After the initial surprise Harry was curious.

"It's dad's experiment… a muggle car that flies and…"

"We don't know how but it's great…"

"How far can it go?"

"We came from home and… come on we can visit London. And talk on the way…"

"C'mon guys there is room for all…!"

Draco knew not to trust in muggle contraptions. But he also was looking at it. interested…

"What about the secrecy, muggles would see you."

"Hi there Ronnikin… are you coming too?"

"Are you guys crazy? Mom is going to go berserk if…"

"Take it easy little boy… No, problem at all, you only have to turn a knob and it goes invincible… Muggles wouldn't see us at all. "

Harry leaned on the window to see the car. It was incredible!

He started feeling the cold of the night, he would need a sweater… He turned to look for a jacket.

"How many of us can go?" He asked, wondering if he should wake his friends. He decided not to. He got closer to the window with a sweater in his hands.

"One more step, Mr. Potter and you will spend the rest of the summer in this room!"

Snape stood by the door. The light on his back made it difficult for the children to see his face, but Harry didn't need to do it to realize that he should step back.

"Dad. I was not…"

"Mr. Weasley. Land the car at the front of the house."

"Good night professor. I think that…"

"It's time for us to go back home."

"We don't want to worry Mom… after all."

"Now. Mr. Weasley."

Fred and George moved the car and Harry thought that they landed the car at the front.

Ron, Draco and Harry turned to go out and see the twins when they faced Snape still at the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Dad… please." Snape sighed, it was the middle of the night and the kids still wanted to stay up!

"There is nothing for you to see. Unless…" Three pair of eyes looked at him. "Unless you want to share in their consequences…"

"No sir."

"Dad."

"Not another word, son. Go to sleep. You too." He said to Ron and Draco.

"Yes. Sir."

Harry turned and sat angrily on the floor. Draco looked at him.

"You are not going to do anything crazy are you?" Said Ron.

"Dad has my cloak."

"I am still hot, do you want some water?"

Harry smiled. "I can use a drink also."

.***

Harry, Draco and Ron walked downstairs silently. They heard voices and Harry guessed that his father and the twins were at the parlor. He moved his troop to the kitchen from there they could hear them.

.***

"Use the floo and contact your parents."

"They are not home, sir."

"They went out for dinner with a cousin of mom and…"

"And left you alone?"

"We are not babies… sir…"

"Percy was keeping an eye on us."

"So now he is the one that is worried about you…"

"Not Perce… I mean… Ginny was a little upset because dad was not there to read her a story and…"

"Percy went to her room to read it…"

"Ginny fall asleep and Percy fall asleep also…"

"It would be a shame to wake him up…"

"It would be better if you only let us go back home…"

"You can keep the car if you insist…"

"If I insist! I do not need your permission to keep the car gentlemen, or to call the ministry and inform them about you antics!"

"Professor… please…"

"Not the ministry… you see… dad's job…"

"Now you think about your dad's job! I bet you did not have any qualms about it when you flew from the Burrow to here!"

"We were really careful, professor…"

"And them you wanted to take Harry and his friends for a ride… even your little brother, you are not old enough to drive a car, or to use magic."

"We are sorry."

"Believe me, Mr. Weasley, you are going to be."

.***

Harry did not hear his father's steps until he was at the kitchen door.

He, Ron and Draco were sitting on the floor by the wall.

"And what are you doing here?"

"Dad… I can explain… We came down for a drink of water and…"

"And stayed for the show. Have you had your drink?"

"Yes, sir." Said Draco.

"Get back to your room. We'll talk about this in the morning, Harry."

"Yes, dad."

As Snape stood by the door the children walked beside him. Harry was the last one, Snape gave him a smack. Harry stood by him.

"I'll give you the complete set if I have to see you again tonight. Understood?"

"Yes, father." Harry hurried before he was able to smack him again.

Severus followed them until they entered Harry's room and the door was closed.

Then he called his 'Patronous' and send a message to the Weasley's, he would keep the children until their parents come to pick them up.

He went back to the parlor and found the redheaded twins asleep in the sofa.

They looked harmless when they were asleep.

He wanted to leave them there, but they would not be comfortable for long and he did not need Weasleys, especially these Weasleys, roaming around his house at night.

He went out to see the car and placed some charms to keep it secure and some that would trigger if someone tried to move it. The Weasleys answer came back before he was ready to go inside. They would pick up their progeny early the next morning.

Severus came back in and cleared his throat at the door, as he had surmised, the twins were light sleepers… the look on their faces was priceless. Between disoriented and scared.

"Gentlemen, your parents know that you are here."

"Are they coming to get us?" Fred was yawning.

"They'll come in the morning."

"Are we spending the night then?" George looked around like he was pondering laying on the rug.

"Follow me." Snape was too tired, he had to get them out of his sight soon.

Severus showed them to the study, where he transformed a couple of chairs into beds.

Then he transformed their clothes into pajamas, gave a new toothbrush to each and walked with them to the bathroom.

"Are you going to lock us in here, professor?"

"Do you have your wands with you?"

George looked at his twin. Were they going to surrender their wands to Snape? Had they any other way out?

Fred took out his wand and George did to. They looked at their wands as if it was the last time they'd see them.

Severus took the wands and placed them in his pocket.

"The door is not going to be locked, you may use the bathroom if you need. The outside doors and windows wont open without magic, and believe me when I tell you that I'll know if you try to go away."

"Yes, sir."

"Now. Go to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

Severus went to his room and took a headache potion. On his way he checked and every one in Harry's room was asleep.

.***

Severus opened his eyes and it was still dark, he had heard a noise. But none of the alarms went off…

There it was again… a sniff?

"Harry?"

"Dad."

Severus lighted his wand and saw the child standing beside his bed, he looked flushed and sweating.

"What is it son?"

"I… had a nightmare and I can't go back to sleep."

"Too much food and excitement for you my child." Harry took this as an invitation to get on the bed.

Severus used his wand to dry the clothes, as the child was cold.

"My room is too… warm, I was sweating…"

"Here, drink this it will appease your stomach and let you sleep. What were you dreaming?"

"I don't remember… really, I was in a forest. It looked like the forbidden forest but it was not really creepy, and I don't really know any other forest, there was a full moon and it lighted all the trees, there were some animals there, it's weird because they were playing. There was a big black dog and a deer with long antlers and… first I thought it was another dog, grey and white but I realized that it was a wolf. They were wrestling but playfully. They were friends. Then a rat appeared. It was a very big rat and started attacking them… I woke up and Ron was snoring."

"Aren't you used to Mr. Weasley' snores?

Harry had snuggled beside Severus as he was telling the tale. His father held him, he felt so sleepy and he should close his eyes, only for a moment.

"Yes, but I couldn't fall asleep again." Harry fell asleep as soon as he stopped talking.

TBC

A/N

Thanks a lot for reading my story. Sorry for the delay in updating. I hope you like this chapter.

Thank you for reviewing. Thanks to Celeste for her help.

LL


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**What were you thinking? Sneaking out in the middle of the night! Flying that… that thing!"**

"It's a car mom…"

"**Shut up! I do not need your cheek on top of it! What if that 'car' had wrecked in midair? What if you had crashed against a tree or building, or a water tower or…?"**

"Windmill… lets not forget windmills… they are tall"

"What about watermills? Couldn't we manage to crash into one?"

_Slap, slap_

"**Ouch!"**

.XXX

Harry and Ron were sitting at the kitchen table and flinched at the slaps. It would be funny if they did not know that they were next for the lecture and maybe punishment.

Snape and Arthur Weasley entered from the backyard at that moment. They eyed the two culprits and heard the lecture that was taking place in the library. Severus offered Arthur some coffee but Arthur did not accept it, he went to his wife in the library.

.XXX

Having to feed 10 hungry young men that morning, Severus had cooked a pile of hotcakes and two dozen scrambled eggs, bacon, toasted bread, several pitchers of juice and milk. The kids inhaled it all, Severus was not even sure if they had chewed it at all.

He sat observing them, drinking his coffee and a scone. Not even trying to follow on the conversation. There was a general amazement about the way the twins had arrived. And the two redheads basked in the admiration of the younger kids. The fawning was interrupted when a big black owl flew through the window and landed in front of Draco. The bird looked around him with a no-nonsense look that made all keep quiet. The boy extended his hand and patted his head as if he was a cuddly cat, the owl allowed him and put out his leg for his master's son to take the letter.

Draco opened it and read it. Not noticing that his companions were looking at him closely. When he finished he looked up and his schoolmates made as if they were still eating. Draco addressed Snape.

"Professor, my father sent his greetings and says that he won't be able to pick me up this morning, but he says that the letter is a portkey that I can use to go back home. He says that I may use it with your approval. We may send an answer with Raksha."

Severus looked at the kids. "Gentlemen if you have finished put your plates in the sink, get your things ready. I am sure your parents are about to arrive." The kitchen emptied but for Harry and Ron who lingered at the table. The owl left by the window, but perched on a nearby tree. Severus stood and placed his cup on the counter.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, what do you think, should you go back home now?"

"I guess, sir. But… well… If you want me to stay for a little longer… I"

"We have pending the matter of your disobedience of last night, have we not?"

With the corner of his eye Severus saw Harry and Ron trying to get out of the kitchen.

"This concern you too, Weasley and Potter."

"Dad… we are sorry… we won't…"

"You won't… And I will have to believe it, why?"

"Professor we"

"Silence. Do I need to explain to you why it was not appropriate to leave your room yesterday? Have I to tell you that it showed disrespect to the rules of the house and to me? Should I take points for the gravity to sink into your heads?"

Three heads denied it. Three pairs of eyes looked at him awaiting the verdict.

Severus paced in front of them.

"I want you three to wash the plates and straighten the kitchen. You have half an hour. No need to deduct points, this time. You can leave after that Mr. Malfoy."

"Are you going to tell my father, Sir?"

"I won't tell him this time."

"Thank you, sir."

.XXX

The door ring went off and Severus opened it. Harry's classmates left in pairs and half an hour later only the Weasleys and Malfoy were left. Severus had taken the twins to the library and allowed them to read until their parents arrived.

Snape entered his kitchen as Harry was putting away the last glasses and Ron finished sweeping the floor. Malfoy was cleaning the counter.

The three boys kept quiet while he inspected the room. The table and counters were clean, the plates and glasses were in their cupboards…

"Are your things ready, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes. Sir."

"Go and get them, then I'll help you activate the portkey, so you may return home."

"Thank you, sir."

"Harry. Please see that your room is ready for me to place the furniture back, Mr. Weasley may help you."

"Yes, dad."

.XXX

Molly and Arthur arrived by floo when Draco had just left. After apologizing to Severus, Molly asked to see her children and found them in the library. Arthur went with Severus to see the car.

The twins had parked it in front of the house, but Severus had moved it to the garage. It allowed Arthur to check if the charms were still working.

"You are not thinking in driving it back home. Are you?"

"No, Severus. Molly won't get near it. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I am sure they didn't mean any harm…"

"Adolescence is a time during which people engage in extremely risky behavior, regardless of their awareness of possible consequences."

"Those are my kids."

"They are smart. And old enough to not need constant vigilance."

"I know. They only want to try everything and… I guess I have to go and support Molly. She says that I am too soft on them, but the truth is that… how can I punish them for things that I did myself? Things that I still do. I feel like a hypocrite. I showed them how to use the car and even tell them that it was all right if they used it for short rides as long as they use the cloaking charm."

"Arthur. You did not tell them that it was all right to fly it in the middle of the night to come here, or to take anyone else… they are not old enough to drive a car or to be doing any magic. And you could have problems at your work if they get caught with a muggle flying car."

"I know. And I know that they need to learn to think and it's my job to dish out the consequences… I just wish I did not have to."

The two men covered the car and went inside the house. They heard that Molly was talking in the library and Arthur went in. In support of his wife and bracing himself to punish his sons.

Severus went up and saw that Harry's room was deserted. He took the shrunk furniture from the cupboard and used his wand to get it to the right size. He was about to call Harry when he felt a strange tingle and then the alarm he had placed in the car went off.

He ran downstairs to the garage and found Harry and Ron in the car. The cover had been removed and they had tried to get in by the open windows when the charms were activated. Their arms and heads were stuck to the seat and their behinds were sticking out the window and the car was hovering one foot above the floor.

Severus landed the car and a couple of smacks on his son's behind before helping him out. Ron left alone once the charm was lifted. Arthur arrived moments after him.

"Did. I. Not. Tell. You. To. Stay. Away. From. That. Car?" Severus did not need to increase the volume of his voice to scare the boys in front of him.

"We were only looking at it." Harry was rubbing his bottom and moving the target away from his father's hand.

"Looking at it. Why was the car hovering then? You were already inside it."

"We got startled by the alarm and I kind of pushed a lever and…"

"Go and sit at the kitchen table. I will deal with you once Molly and Arthur finish with the twins."

.XXX

"This was deliberate, disrespectful and dangerous disobedience. Your mother and I are going to keep your wands for the next two weeks and if your behavior doesn't improve for the rest of the summer, you are going to do chores daily to help her around the house. You are going to have a set bedtime during the next two weeks and your are going to spend the next Saturday grounded, from 8 in the morning to 8 in the night. You may finish with your summer homework then."

"But father…"

"A whole day…!"

"Just think about the time you would have to spend in Jail if you had been caught by the Ministry in that car!" Interjected Molly.

"We were careful. Mom."

"Well, now you are grounded" continued Arthur. "And I am still in the mind of giving you both a spanking with the hairbrush once we get home, that will certainly give you something to think about."

"No need of that father…"

"We'll see."

"Please ask your brother Ron to come in please."

"Is little Ronninkin in trouble?"

"Now. Fred."

The twins left the room relieved. It had been a terrible lecture but dad had not been so hard. They walked to the kitchen where Ron and Harry were still sitting. As Severus was getting lunch ready, he had made them help him prepare the salad.

"Ronnny"

"Ronny dear."

"Mom and dad are ready for you now."

"Yes. And even if they lectured us for the best part of an hour, I am sure they still have plenty for you."

Ron finished the potato he was peeling and cleaned his hands, then walked to the library.

The twins sat beside Harry who kept on peeling the potatoes. They talked to him quietly.

"What did you two do?"

Harry looked that his father's back was to them.

"We went to have a look at your car. Dad had said not to… and we triggered an alarm."

"That's pretty bad."

"How did dad put it?"

"Yes. Deliberate, dangerous, disrespectful disobedience…"

"Definitely the duo is in deep distress…"

"Dad is sure to dish his displeasure."

They heard the sound of a hand making rapid contact with skin and muffled cries from Ron.

"I'm afraid that the dishing is done."

They kept quiet until they heard a door open and several footsteps. Then the Weasley parents arrived.

"Severus. We are ready to go."

"Won't you stay for lunch?"

"Thanks. But Ginny must be driving Percy crazy and we promised him we would be back for lunch. He seems to have a date or something."

"As you wish, Molly you are welcome to stay."

"I know…"

"Crazy Percy?"

"Has he any other state?"

"He has a date?"

"That's enough you two."

Ron arrived then, his hair was a little wet, but he looked fine. He stood by Harry, but kept quiet.

"We'll be using your floo, if it's ok with you, Severus?"

"Certainly. I'll walk with you."

"Thanks for everything, Severus."

"My pleasure, Molly."

"We'll stay in contact. Maybe you can come with us to Diagon Alley for the school shopping…"

"Maybe."

Severus offered the cup that contained the powder. Molly went into the fireplace first. Then the twins and Ron. Arthur was the last. He waited until his family was gone to turn to Snape.

"Severus. I have to ask you a favor. Molly thinks the car is dangerous and she wants me to disassemble it… but she is just angry and worried… I. If you could keep it for a while. At least until the kids go to school. I am sure that she won't have a problem with me having the car home… I need to talk to her and…"

"I'll keep the car for you, Arthur."

"Thanks a lot. Severus. Good bye, Harry."

"Mr. Weasley."

.XXX

Severus looked at his son and asked.

"Have you finished preparing the salad?"

"Yes. Dad."

"Get washed and let's have lunch. After eating you are going to your room for an hour."

"Dad, I do not need a nap."

"You and I need a little bit of quiet time son."

"We only wanted to look at it. It was an accident…"

"We'll talk about that later."

.XXX

Harry kept quiet during lunch.

Snape had cooked tomato soup, lettuce and potato salad and cheese and ham sandwiches. He served Harry a glass of milk. And he had cold tea.

When they both finished he used his wand to remove the plates from the table.

"I'll be in my room then." Said Harry.

Severus saw that the boy looked forlorn. It would only be for an hour. Severus was going to have a nap. He had barely rested last night, with the sleepover, the party crashers and then Harry's nightmare. He also knew that Harry had abandonment problems.

"Harry, come back here."

"Dad."

Severus opened his arms and Harry hugged him.

"I'm sorry." The child was struggling to keep tears inside his eyes. Severus gave him a napkin.

"I was very scared, Harry, when I got to the car and saw it hovering with you and Mr. Weasley's legs coming out from the window. I can only think that you could be hurt. And if I had not placed those charms you could have flown away and I couldn't have helped you."

"We didn't mean to fly. I was only curious…"

"I know that, but you were in real danger. I can't loose you."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. We are keeping the car for Mr. Weasley, at least until school starts. It's out of bounds for you. I do not want you to walk near it or even to look it's way. Are we clear?"

"Yes. Dad."

Severus kissed him on the head.

"Ron got spanked." Harry mumbled into Severus chest.

"I know. I guess that after what his brothers did, Molly was not in the mood to hear explanations…"

"You are not going to spank me, are you?"

Severus hugged him again. "No, son. Not this time. I need a nap, Harry, do you want to rest for a while?"

"I can read something while you sleep. Can I be in your room?"

"You, may. I need to go to Hogwarts later. I'll have a meeting with professor Dumbledore."

"I can visit Hagrid and fly in my broom, can't I?"

"No flying for you today, you may visit Hagrid."

"Yes, dad."

"Five points from Gryffindor and you are going to write two feet for me about the dangers of flying cars."

"Dad."

"No whining child. Let's rest now."

.XXX

"So Severus how has your summer been until now?"

Severus was seating across Headmaster Dumbledore desk. Holding a cup of tea. The desk was covered with plates containing finger sandwiches and salty bites. 'Was the man delirious?' Thought Snape. They had seen each other yesterday at Harry's party! He decided to humor the old man and said.

"Well Headmaster as you should know I had spend it finishing last year paperwork. Receiving and sending owls…. From Minerva and you. If you must know. With grades and comments about my students. Also I started with next year's paperwork. I have already reviewed 7 different potions courses. Also the special course for this year. Also I had to prepare Harry's party."

"It was a success my boy. Where did you get the cake? If you allow me to ask… and how was the sleep over. Were all Harry's guests from Gryffindor? I think young Mr. Malfoy enjoyed the party also."

"It was a mixed house sleep over, Albus as you well know."

"It's good to hear about the children making friends. And I have to congratulate you for it. So you have been busy."

"I have one more errand to fulfill this summer. I need to visit Azkaban… I trust that you could help me to arrange it."

"Azkaban? Severus… Why would you want to go there?"

"I thought you would know, after all you are the one who orchestrated the finding of Lily's music box."

"Lily's box? Well yes… I thought that Harry would like to have something that belonged to his mother. And I thought it would be more interesting if there was a bit of mystery around it. But I do not understand what that had to do with Azkaban. I… "

"How did you come to have the box?"

"I found it between my things… the Potters came to stay for a while in the castle, they were already hiding, they needed a change of scenery for a while and came for a weekend. I remember that Lily used the music to put young Harry to sleep… I found the box much later. Harry was already living with his relatives… I didn't really think about it until you mentioned that you were keeping Harry's cloak. I thought that he needed something else from his parents and…"

"Harry seems to remember the music box. Lily must have used it frequently. We found something inside, pictures of James and his… friends. Harry remember their names and there was also a letter in Lilly's hand… I need to talk with Black."

"Severus. I don't think… Sirius Black had been there for almost 10 years. I am sorry but by know you won't be able to find any answer…"

"Albus you helped me during my trial."

"You are a good man Severus. You needed a chance."

"Minerva told me that Black had no trial. Do you know why?"

"Well… you know the turmoil that he caused and there were dead muggles involved… there was no need for a trial as he confessed and he was sent to Azkaban."

"He confessed to telling the Dark Lord the place where the Potters were hiding?"

"I was not there Severus. Not with all the trials and things… I read the declaration later. He insisted that he had killed his best friend and also Pettigrew."

"Do you know the reason for the duel?"

"Only what the papers told."

"The letter from Lily mentions that Peter knew where they were hiding. I need to talk to Black. He may not have been the secret keeper… I don't like Black but he may not be guilty…"

The old man looked preoccupied. He took one candy and removed the paper wrap slowly then he place the candy in his mouth.

"I'll write some letters and let you know when you can visit him."

"Thanks a lot Albus."

TBC

I hope you like this chapter. Thanks a lot for your reviews.

Thanks a lot Celeste for her help.

=)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Minerva McGonagall was at the castle door, waiting for Hagrid to bring the first years across the lake.

She thought it was a good tradition that made the first time the children looked at the school wonderful. The kids always arrived awed by the sight.

The rest of the kids were brought from the station in the school carriages. Minerva saw them as they descended and ran into the school, greeting friends old and new and still not ready for school, but hungry for the feast.

Minerva recognized most of the children. Some were taller than what they had been at the beginning of the summer, and she saw a carriage full of Gryffindors. Longbottom and Finnigan descended the carriage and then Thomas and Granger. She was surprised—Potter and Weasley should be in the next one…

Instead of entering the school with her companions, Hermione Granger walked towards her head of house.

"Professor McGonagall, it's good to find you here, ma'am; you see… Harry and Ron did not board the train."

"What do you mean, Miss Granger?"

"Just that, Professor—they did not board the train. I waited for them at the station, and once the train started moving, I looked for them in all the compartments."

"That is strange. Did the rest of the Weasleys board the train?"

"Yes, ma'am. But they did not know where could they be. They are not sure, because it seemed that Ron spent the night with Harry, and that Professor Snape would have taken them to the station. They said that surely they were already in the train, but as I told you, they were not. Not Harry or Ron nor Professor Snape. I couldn't talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but I thought that… I should tell you as soon as I arrived at school. It was really lucky that you were just here."

"I am expecting the first years, Miss Granger."

"I see… well… do you want me to tell anyone else; should I look for Professor Dumbledore?"

"I will see to that, Miss Granger. I am sure that there is a good explanation; maybe Professor Snape decided to bring them by floo or something like that. Do not worry about them. Go ahead to the Great Hall before the sorting starts."

'Yes, ma'am."

Hermione ran into the castle. Minerva saw Hagrid's lantern and heard his voice directing the first years.

Soon she had 22 children in tow. She recognized the little redhead that surely was a Weasley, the only girl in 7 generations… She took the kids into the special chamber and went out to see if the hall was ready for the sorting. She turned to look at the staff table and was aware that Severus was already at his place. He was in conversation with Flitwick, and Filius was surely entertaining him with one of his multiple dueling stories. She shouldn't have worried… Potter and Wesley had to be at their table now; Granger shouldn't have worried her at all. She looked at the big Gryffindor table and spotted Granger's hair… Harry and Ron must be close… but they were not… She turned to see Severus and saw him looking for the same two heads… and he was worried. Their sights crossed.

Severus left the staff table and arrived beside Minerva in a moment.

"Minerva, have you seen Potter?"

'No, Severus and… Miss Granger has just informed me that he and Weasley were not on the train. Weasley's brothers were under the impression that you were going to bring them, as they spent the night with you."

"They did. I left them on the train!"

At that moment Dumbledore appeared with the Sorting Hat and Minerva had to go inside to bring in the first years. She saw Severus leaving the room. She would reach him as soon as the kiddies were sorted.

Severus walked out the Great Hall and started running to his quarters as soon as he was out of the door.

Harry and Ron had spent the night in his house at Spinner's End and he had agreed to take them to the train. He had not been sure that he would travel with them, as he might be needed for a meeting with Albus. The night before, as the children were asleep, he had received a call from Albus. He could go to Azkaban and meet with Black the next day. Albus had given him all the documents and instructions for arrival. He would have to take a Muggle train to a specific location where he could apparate from to the fortress.

The train left half an hour before the Hogwarts express. Severus had gone with Harry and Ron Weasley and had left them at platform 9 ¾. Ron's and Harry's things, including Harry's owl, were already at Hogwarts, so they only had a couple of backpacks. Severus had helped them inside the train.

He had left them on the train! How come they were not on it? Severus used his floo to call the Weasleys.

Arthur answered his call.

"Severus, good to see you. We have been trying to reach you for a while; have you seen the papers?"

"The papers? I don't know what you mean…"

"Here," Arthur gave him the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. "I thought that's why you were calling…"

"So that's what they… I was calling you because Harry and your son didn't arrive on the train..."

"We did not see you at the platform and… we thought they were with you…"

"I left them on the train. I couldn't wait to… How could they have returned and taken the car? Where could they be, now? Do you have any way to track…" Severus was in his office in the dungeons; he had a magical window, and as he was talking with Arthur Weasley, he saw something moving fast. He turned and looked at the 'Whomping Willow' fighting with something… normally nothing got close to that crazy tree… the animals knew better… was it a 'threstal'? No, it was more solid… wait a minute—that was a car, and not any car… it was Arthur Wesley's charmed Ford Anglia!

"Severus, are you all right?"

"I think I know where our sons are… I'll call you later."

Severus ran out of his quarters and through the corridors; he almost crashed with Filch reading the paper at the stairs… the man moved fast, but Severus could see at the front page of the paper a moving photograph of the flying car…

.XX.

Harry and Ron were pushed out of the car in front of the school. As the car rolled on its way to the Forbidden Forest, they took their backpacks and started walking toward the entrance. They were laughing, remembering the incredible adventure.

"Do you think that the train arrived too long ago?"

"I don't know. I'm glad that we are on the ground. Who would have thought that the car would run out of petrol in the air?"

"My wand is broken… what am I going to tell my parents?"

"Do you think they missed us?"

"I am sure Hermione noticed."

"I hope Dad had not come back from that meeting he had."

Snape heard them talking and took no time to indicate his presence.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this foolery, Mr. Potter."

"Dad!"

"Professor Snape!"

"Leave your things in the corridor and come with me."

Harry wanted to embrace his father, but the scalding glare that he got made him step aside.

"Dad we… the feast…"

"Now, Potter."

"Yes, sir."

Harry and Ron walked behind Snape. They entered the castle and passed near the Great Hall, where even with the doors closed, there was an inviting murmur of the festive occasion. Harry wished he and Ron could be seated at their house table talking and hearing about the summer with their friends and eating all the things that the castle-elves prepared. He knew that Ginny was a first year and would be sorted; surely Ron wished to be there… It had seemed a good idea to take the car… at the moment there had been no other way for them to get to school… Harry wished that his father would say something… The dungeons felt cold and foreboding. Snape took them to his office. Harry knew that just one door away were their quarters… with the inviting living room and his room… he wished he could be there. The man kept them standing by his desk while he sat and breathed deeply. Trying to sort his thoughts and his words.

The child was all right. He had not been kidnapped by Death Eaters, he had not fallen from the train, and he had not been lost in the middle of nowhere. The child had taken a highly dangerous and illegal car and flown it to school! The child had crashed with said car into the 'Whomping Willow'. The child and his friend were standing in front of his desk, white and sweating. Severus looked at his hands to ensure that they were not trembling and saw that he was still holding the newspaper that Arthur had passed through the floo. He opened the paper and on the front page saw what would haunt his nightmares for a long time. The flying car with the two children. He placed the open paper on the desk near Harry.

"Is there any explanation for this? You were seen by Muggles and Wizards, you took an illegal car and… I left you in a carriage on the train! Should I have stuck you to the seat?"

Harry tried to say something, but could only open his mouth before Snape continued with the tirade.

"Misuse of magical objects, underage magic, underage driving… blatant disobedience! Dangerous exploits! If it were up to me, you two would be expelled from school, right now!"

"Sir… we can explain," mumbled Ron.

Harry couldn't think. Snape said that… Harry knew that Snape wouldn't stop being his father, but… expelled? Where would he go? Would Snape lose his job?

"Save it, Weasley… I am not in the mood for explanations right now. And I am not the one deciding your fate."

There was a knock at the door. Severus stood to open it, and Professor McGonagall entered. Harry could tell that his head of house was very displeased with them.

"Potter and Weasley!'

"Ma'am," said the two kids in almost inaudible voices.

"So you've arrived, and decided to start the term with a blast!"

"Professor, we…"

"Severus…" Minerva asked her friend. He had a right to intervene in the consequences, even if the children were not in his house. He had found them and he…"

"Please take care of them, Minerva. I left the feast in a hurry and have things to do…"

"The prefects were taking the students to their common rooms as I left the Hall. You have 7 new Slytherins."

Severus managed a smile. "Good. I have to welcome them to my house and to settle the rest for the night. I'll see you later."

"Dad… I…"

"I am too upset to talk with you tonight, Mr. Potter. I will contact Arthur; he has to know about his car. I'll see you in the morning."

"But, Dad… Please. I can sleep here… I'll wait for you as long as nec..."

"See you tomorrow, Potter."

Harry's face fell and he had to fight tears. He could tell that Snape had been worried, but that look of anger… if only… how was he going to be able to sleep? And what if he was expelled? Would they be taken to the train?

Minerva stood by the desk while her colleague left and closed the door. She could understand how worried the new father had been. She turned to the children and saw the battle with the tears. The two miscreants needed to suffer a little more, but they should be hungry. She would get better attention if they were fed. With a movement of her wand she conjured a plateful of ham and cheese sandwiches. The children looked at them with hungry stares…

"What are you waiting for? Eat."

"Thank you."

Harry and Ron shared a chair while they were eating the sandwiches. Minerva also gave them each a glass of milk and waited until the worst of the hunger was settled before she started talking.

"Could you tell me how did you came to drive a flying car to school?"

"There was no other way, ma'am"

"He had lost the train…"

"You were left at the station! Start at the beginning."

"Dad, left us on the train."

"But I realized that I had left Scabbers at Harry's home…"

"Who is Scabbers?"

"My rat… we had to get him. We couldn't leave him to starve. So…"

"So we asked the station chief to allow us to use the floo…"

"Did the station chief allow two underage wizards to use his fireplace?"

"Mmm. Not really, ma'am… he said that… it was only for his use and something like that…"

"We stood there while he talked to a passenger. He was not really watching us… something happened to the barrier and he was distracted, so we used his floo to go to Spinner's end…"

Minerva put her hands over her eyes. Harry knew she was getting a headache, as that was the same thing that Snape did before one. After a moment she took her hands off and asked them to continue.

"Once in my home we…"

"Looked for Scabbers… I had left him in a box in Harry's room… when we had him we… had to go back to the station… but…"

"I forgot that the floo at home is not open to go everywhere… you need a password and I didn't know it… we couldn't send an owl because Hedwig was already here… we tried to call Ron's parents but…"

"I guess they had already left for the station…"

"I called our quarters here, but dad had gone to that meeting and… by then the floo powder box was empty… and I didn't know where to get more…"

"The car was there. We though that there was nothing else to do…"

"Dad would've been very worried if we did not arrive for the feast…"

"How did you find the way to Hogwarts?"

"First we were going to fly to the station and follow the train… that was tricky because the train had already left…"

"But Fred had shown me how to give directions to the car and I did… The car 'knew' where to go…"

"I think we lost the cloaking charm somewhere… we were not aware that Muggles had seen us, it also… we ran out of petrol… Are you going to expel us?" That was the most important thing for Harry now.

McGonagall looked at him. She could not recall that any children had been expelled… she decided to ease their fears in that aspect.

"No, you won't be expelled. Professor Dumbledore is aware of the situation and has already talked to the minister, the Muggles will have their memories modified, and he asked me to assign your punishment. You will have detentions until Wednesday next week, and special ones on Saturday and Sunday. I'll give you the details in the morning and a letter will be sent to your parents informing them that you are on probation. The letter will be kept in your school files."

"What does probation mean, Professor?"

"It means that if any of you do one more dangerous or crazy stunt, you will be expelled. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am…"

"In addition you will lose…"

"But, ma'am, technically the term has not started yet and…"

"Please don't take points…"

Minerva thought that they'd had enough. They still were going to be dealt with by their respective parents, so she seemed to ponder and looking them closely said, "I won't take points now, but I will if you do not fulfill your detentions correctly. If you have finished, I'll take you to the tower."

"Do you know in which house my sister was sorted, Ma'am?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, she is in Gryffindor like the rest of your family."

"Thanks."

"Can't you let me stay here, ma'am? I need to talk with my… with professor Snape."

"I could do it, Harry, but I think that it's better if you leave him alone for the night. You heard him; the best thing to do is to wait until the morning, and he was very worried…"

"I know."

"Lets go now."

.xx.

Hermione confronted them in the common room.

"Where were you? I looked for you in every compartment… are you in too much trouble?"

"We have a whole week's worth of detentions, Hermione…"

"And letters will be sent home…"

"Sent? But Professor Snape is here, I saw him, what did he…?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me now… I think that I'll go to sleep."

"Harry, I am sorry… It was my fault that… I forgot to take Scabbers and…"

"It's ok, mate… It was fun to fly here…"

.XX.

Snape was contemplating filling his cup for the second time. He was feeling slightly intoxicated, when he heard the knock. 'It is the first night back for Merlin's sake!' He opened the door and was faced with Minerva McGonagall.

"What now?"

"Good evening, Severus."

"Sorry, good evening."

"I just came to inform you that all my Gryffindors are accounted for and asleep in the tower."

"I am going to place a tracking charm on him, Minerva."

"He seemed contrite after I talked to him. You two need to talk."

"I can't trust myself yet. How did they manage to get the car?"

"They used the floo from the station chief's fireplace and went to your house; once there, they ran out of floo powder trying to call several places and then decided to take the car."

"Do you agree with me that it was a very foolish thing to do? That they could have been hurt or killed by their thoughtlessness?"

"They did not make the best choices, but they are 12 and now they are safe and sound in their beds."

"And I am ready to be taken to the mental maladies pavilion by the nice people in their white jackets…"

"You could use some more fire-whiskey."

"I've had enough. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please, I'll drink my whiskey meanwhile… Did you eat some dinner?"

"Not at all…" While Severus prepared the tea, Minerva contacted the kitchen and arranged for some warm soup and cheese sandwiches.

"You have to feed yourself…"

"There is no use, I'll go to an early grave…"

"Albus commented that you had gone to Azkaban." Minerva changed the conversation.

"I was allowed to meet with Black."

"How is he?"

"He told me an interesting tale… I've had not time to think about it yet… I was going to tell you and Filius…" He signaled a stack of parchment, "…before having to deal with my missing child… Black said that he was not the secret keeper. Lily and Potter had decided to use someone else."

"Whom?"

"Pettigrew."

"It is convenient that he is dead, and that Black is in jail for the killing."

"Black also said that he didn't curse Pettigrew. He said that the Aurors did a 'priori incatatem' on his wand and realized that he didn't cause the explosion with the wand, but the Aurors, in their wisdom, decided that he had used another wand, which he had disposed of."

"But… Black confessed, didn't he? That was why he was sent to Azkaban and not kissed by the dementors…"

"He was not clear about that. Black said that he hardly remembers what he said, he was torn between grieving about… James and Lily and getting to Pettigrew, but… he said that it was his idea to use another secret keeper, the plan was to be a decoy while the real secret keeper was on a safe location… but Pettigrew left the safe house and told the Dark Lord… he said that in his grief he said that it had been his fault. The confession was taken at face value by the Aurors and he was shipped to Azkaban the same night… I don't know who told the Dark lord about their location… I was not there at the time… I had already pleaded for Lily's life…"

"More tea?"

"Yes, please… Black does not sport the dark mark and… it was hard, but I legilimized him and he has no memories of the Dark Lord or any Death Eater that I knew… there was a lot of rage and need for revenge… against Pettigrew… he was also concerned for Harry."

"Did you tell him about the adoption?"

"Yes. I thought he would go crazy… but he said that… he knew I was Lily's friend… I left him Harry's picture… he may go crazy later…"

"What do you think?"

"I think that he should have had at least a chance in a trial; he was denied that… I promised to get his case to a lawyer…"

"I was so hurt by their death and… I simply forgot to ask…"

"Do you know anything about Lupin?"

"He wrote to me sometime ago… I can look for the letters…"

"He may know something about the case and Pettigrew…"

"I'll get the address and write him…"

"I would like to take Harry out tomorrow…"

"After today's escapade?"

"Yes. I have some house business to take care of before lunch, so…"

"I'll ask Harry to come to your office after lunch."

"Please."

"Are you going to be able to sleep now? Or do you want me to get you a bed in the Tower?"

"I am allergic to the color red. Thanks for asking. I can sleep now…"

.XX.

Harry and Ron sat together at breakfast, they were congratulated by their housemates, but the rest of the houses were making fun of them. Then an owl appeared and left a red envelope in front of Ron.

Ron's hand trembled as he opened it, a small pop was heard and Molly's loud voice filled the Hall…

Ron couldn't be redder in the face. The howler ended with the not so happy promise that his parents would go to the castle that afternoon for a serious talk with him. Then the missive exploded in a thousand pieces.

Harry also received an owl; it was a white envelope and it had a short note inside. The note, in Professor McGonagall's hand, said that Harry had to go to the dungeons after lunch.

Both boys left the Hall together. They were sure now that the great adventure they'd had was not worth it.

.XX.

Harry knocked at the door and felt it open silently. The door recognized him, and he stepped inside.

"Mr. Potter, at last you decided to get here." Severus was seated at his desk. He seemed to be reading a parchment.

"The note only said to be here after lunch… I'm sorry." Harry walked toward him until he was standing beside his father and was able to lean on him. "Can I be Harry?"

"Pardon me?" Severus looked at him with the corner of his eye.

"Not Mr. Potter, please, I'm sorry…"

"Are you? How many times have we talked about the importance of being in the place you are supposed to be?"

"A lot, but Dad… there was no other way for us to arrive at school."

"You should have stayed on the train as ordered."

"I guess… but Ron had left Scabbers… we needed to …"

"You needed to stay on the train and get to school! How hard was that to do?"

"Ron was worried."

"You care so much about your friend's worries, but did you stop to think how much I would worry about you? Or you don't care?" Snape was holding the child beside him.

"I did… I knew that I had to get to school or you would worry and… I'm sorry…"

"Can you begin to think all that went through my head when I didn't find you at your house table? Can you imagine all that could have happened to you? Harry you are 12 and you should be able to follow instructions…"

"I am… I will… I'm sorry." Harry's words were starting to sound wet.

"Do you know how many children are lost and never heard of, ever?"

"No, Dad… but I was all right… I mean… I wouldn't let anyone kidnap me…"

Severus took the child by his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"As if you could do anything against a grown up wizard! Harry. I don't want to scare you with all the things that could happen to a lost boy. The floo at Spinner's End recognized your magic, but it could have sent you Merlin knows where! How could I find you then?"

"I didn't think about that." Harry used the cuff of his robes to clean his eyes.

"What could you have done different?"

Harry had thought about that all night, he knew that his father would ask eventually. He closed his lips and looking at his father said:

"Wait until Ron and I were here and then tell you that Scabbers was at home and…"

If was nice to feel Severus arms around him finally.

"That would have been appropriate…"

"We didn't think… it was only going to be a short trip home and back… we were going to be on the train on time and…"

Now between his father's arms Harry could let go the dread he had since yesterday; tears were falling and he started feeling better.

"Promise me that you will think before acting so foolishly again, please."

"I promise, Dad."

If only they could stay like that for a long time. Harry felt safe hearing his father's heart, and feeling his arms around him, he knew there was still something to do, but held for as long as possible. After a couple of minutes Severus released the embrace and told him,

"Go to your room, put on your pajamas and stand in a corner. I will be there in a few minutes."

Harry understood the implication… deep inside he knew that this should be the end of the adventure; he only nodded and went to his room.

.xx.

Harry was looking at the tiled floor in his room. He should ask Dad for a rug, as the floor was always cold when he stepped from the bed barefooted. He felt the movement of Snape's arm and braced for the spank…

He should concentrate on what was happening. But thinking of the tiles and rugs… "Ouch!" That was not fair. Snape had smacked him on the same place for the third time… wasn't there anywhere else to…"Ouch!" This had been in another place, but Harry felt it was harder… it smarted! "Please!" Bottom up on Snape's lap he couldn't say much…. "ouch!" he stopped trying to think of something else. Tears were already falling to the tiled floor… if there were a rug "ouch!" he wouldn't be able see the tears… it was not fair, he had said he was sorry… "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Three fast smacks on his sit spots "I'm sorry. Sorrysorrysorry…" He would never again take a flying car… No more please, thought Harry… no more… no more. At last Severus stopped… now… Harry tried to contain his tears… Severus was rubbing his back. It helped but… at least it was over.

Harry managed to move and Snape helped him up. Then embraced him.

After the worst of the tears passed, Harry sat on his father's lap; he felt tired. It was the middle of the day!

"Can I stay the night here?"

"Yes. You may… would you come first with me to Hogsmead?"

"Hogsmead?"

"I have to pick some ingredients and we could dine over there."

"Yes Dad."

.XX.

Thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks a lot to Celeste and to Kat.

LL


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost curfew on the third day of the term, when Harry entered Snape's and his quarters. Snape was sitting at his armchair reading a potion's magazine. A stack of books was on the coffee table. He took his eyes from what he was reading for a moment.

"Twenty minutes to curfew."

"I am glad to see you too…" Harry entered and slumped on the sofa in front of Severus, and removed his shoes. "Why can't I have my detentions with you? Don't you need the lab to be cleaned? What about your famous collection of dirty cauldrons?"

"The term has just began the cauldrons start piling after the second week…"

Harry breathed deeply and snuggled into the pillows. He still had to review his homework…

"Evidently you have not enjoyed your detentions this far, so their memory is going to be a good deterrent when you contemplate doing something dangerous or thoughtless, again."

"Dad… he is having me answering his fan mail!"

"That will help you improve your penmanship, if nothing else..." Snape kept reading his journal.

"But dad…"

"You are not going to get any sympathy from me, young man. You still have three more detentions to fulfill and there is not use in complaining to me. Do you plan to stay for the night?"

"No. I guess I better go. Don't want McGonagall on my case for breaking curfew… and I don't want to interrupt your reading…" Snape closed the journal and watched Harry slumped on the sofa. The child's eyes were closed… but he looked tired. Minerva had scheduled Weasley's and Harry's detentions with out asking him to take them. He was not sure if she thought he would be too hard or too soft with the two miscreants, but he could tell that Harry was miserable.

"Did you just answer his mail?" Harry opened his eyes and saw that Snape placed a cup of chocolate on the table in front of him. He leaned onto it and caught the sweet warm smell… he had always loved it. He took a sip and looked up to his father.

"I know that doesn't seem to be too hard, dad, and he insists that he wants to take it easy on me… he keeps reading the letters of his fans aloud to inspire me! How many ways are there to call a person handsome? I get so tired of hearing him that I even started singing to myself… I think that I want to quiet him with a silencing charm…"

"If you curse a teacher you will have problems sitting, are we clear?"

"Yes, dad. But I would appreciate it if you were to find a couple of cauldrons for me to wash…"

"Do not let any of your classmates hear that or my reputation will suffer…"

"No one would believe it." Harry placed the empty cup on the table and stood stiffly. "Thanks for the chocolate, I guess I have to go now…"

Snape stood to. "I'll walk you to the tower."

They left the dungeons and as the corridors were empty this close to curfew Snape passed his arm over Harry's shoulder and felt gladly that the boy snuggled a little against him…

"Thanks… for the chocolate. Sorry for all the whining…"

"You can whine all you want when you are at home, son." Snape thought for a moment and said, "Come tomorrow evening before dinner… I'll have things for you to do. I'll arrange it with Minerva."

"For detention?" Harry couldn't believe how hopeful he sounded.

"You may call it that if you want." Harry could tell that Snape had one of his rare smiles. "Bring your books, I also want to see how are you organizing for the term."

"Thanks, dad."

Snape walked back to his quarters amazed, not for the first time, about the many ways the child had changed him.

* * *

A week later, Snape had been walking toward the dungeons after picking some interesting parchments from the library, on his way he almost crashed with a fuming Madam Hooch, followed by three shamefaced kids; she had their wands in her hand and had been marching them through the corridors to Dumbledore's office. As Malfoy was in his house and Harry was his son, she accepted to leave them with Snape to sort things out.

He escorted them to his office and asked them to stand in front of his desk.

Malfoy was standing straight and looking at the wall. Weasley was looking a little green and standing beside a bucket that was full of slugs. And Harry was interested in his shoes. Three wands were on the desk and two brooms were standing by the wall behind the desk.

"Fighting in the quidditch field… pointing wands and using magic outside classrooms… plain brawling…"

"It was not Slytherin turn on the quidditch field…" Mumbled Harry.

"You said we could use the field today, sir."

"Yes. Mr. Malfoy, I said that you could use the field as soon as the team there ended their practice…"

"They had already used it for 3 hours, sir."

"It was the Gryffindor trials… Dad, we had just started, Wood had booked the field for all morning!"

"You agreed that we needed to practice… I had barely flown with the team!"

"And you were going to duel for the use of the field! You should have allowed your respective captains to settle it with Madam Hooch. You know fighting is against the rules and you are not supposed to point your wands at each other. What curse did you use on Weasley, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I didn't do that, professor." Malfoy sounded indignant. Snape looked incredulous. Weasley had stopped throwing up slugs in the bucket just a couple of minutes ago. It was clear that Harry had not done that. That only left Malfoy…

"It was mine, sir… I… a jinx… sir. It bounced back at me."

Snape could tell that Malfoy was surprised about the redheaded boy's confession.

"It bounced?" Snape asked interested

"Yes, sir…" Weasley placed his hand between his robes before realizing that his wand was not there… he looked at the desk… "My wand is not working properly…"

Snape took the wand at looked at it. The wand was splintered at the middle and had some spell-o-tape keeping the pieces together. Snape looked incredulous.

"What happened to this wand, Mr. Weasley?" Wands were almost indestructible to his knowledge.

"I… it got bended during the landing of the car… on the 'Whomping Willow' it got hit by one of the branches. I… tried to repair it but…"

"Wands can not be repaired with spell-o-tape, Weasley" Said Snape with contempt. "A crack like this would make it very unreliable and dangerous. Do you mean to tell me that you have been using this wand in class since the beginning of the term? Have you informed your parents? Are you getting a replacement?" Snape started talking dangerously slow.

"Not really, sir… I mean… I have not told them… they were very angry after the car thing and…"

"They do not have any money to get him a new one. The Weasels are poorer than rats. Blood traitors!" Said Malfoy, between teeth… with the clear intent to be heard.

"Shut up, Malfoy" Harry thumped Draco. Draco staggered and was about to fall when Snape took him by his arm. Once his student was balanced he turned and took Harry unceremoniously by the scruff of his neck and stood him facing the wall.

Ron's face was redder than his hair.

Draco looked smug.

Snape had hoped to be able to read the old parchments. After he was sure that Harry was well placed he turned and his stare removed the smile from Draco's face.

"Mr. Malfoy, go to your common room, you are to stay there for the rest of the day. You'll have detention with me tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Yes, sir." Malfoy flinched at the pronounced sentence, being sent to his common room on a Saturday evening and having detention on Sunday morning! He looked lovingly at his broom; he was not going to dare to ask his house Master for it. Not until after detention. At least he was being allowed to go, he turned and smirked at Ron… he was about to take his wand when Snape said.

"You will get your wand back for class on Monday." The smirk was erased from Malfoy's face and He walked dejectedly out.

Snape closed the door and turned to look at Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, use the floo powder in the mantel to Floo call your parents…"

"No, please… sir."

"What did you say?"

"Please don't expel me…"

"Draco was calling Mr. Arthur names, Dad. He… " Harry said turning from the corner.

"I am not expelling you, Weasley, you will have detention just like Malfoy. I want you to call your father to tell him about the wand. You need a replacement."

Ron kneeled and a couple more of slugs fell into the bucket. He stood up and kept pleading with Snape.

"I will be careful, Sir. I won't use it if you… Even if they learn about the wand… They… I mean they won't be able to afford a new one, sir." Ron's face was redder than his hair.

Snape understood Ron's predicament. He could hear Harry holding his breath in the corner.

"Mr. Weasley you are going to inform your father that your wand needs a replacement. And then you are going to tell him that I will provide you with the funds for a new one and that you are going to work for me, to pay back the cost of it."

"Work, Professor?" Ron couldn't believe his ears. Snape was going to buy him a new wand! They were very expensive!

"Yes. Mr. Weasley you will help me prepare potions ingredients twice a week until Christmas."

"Really, Sir? I mean... thanks, Sir."

"I will keep your damaged wand until we could go to 'Diagon Alley' for a new one."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Proceed with the call, now."

"Yes, sir… sir… Do I have to tell them about… the slugs… I mean… it was really an accident…"

"You mean to say that it was an accident that your wand was out or for you to have ended throwing up slugs as the charm was directed at Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I just wanted Malfoy to shut up…"

"You will inform your father about the morning happenings and tell him that I would talk to him if he needs me to. "

"Yes, sir." Ron walked to the mantel, took a fistful of powder, threw it in the fireplace and kneeling called for the Burrow, soon enough the kitchen appeared and Ron was glad that it was his father whom answered.

Meanwhile Snape stood behind Harry.

"You may turn, Mr. Potter."

Harry obeyed; he kept looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, dad."

"Son, can you give me a reason for what happened this morning? The last time I saw you three together you were friends."

Harry heard that the tone of voice had changed, sound more tired than angry. He looked up.

"I am not sure… dad… I can guess… Ron told me that; Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley had an argument at 'Diagon Alley' when they went to get the supplies for school. They almost punched each other… And Draco has been behaving strange since the beginning of the term… he… we have not really talked… He is angry with us. He said we were just wanting to show off by the way we arrived… and this morning he was really rude with Ron about his family… Ron… I… I am not sure who took the wand out first… Madam Hooch… Are you keeping my wand too?"

Harry felt weird with out his wand.

"You may pick it up Monday before class…"

"Yes, dad."

"And your broom will stay in here until next Wednesday."

"Dad… no please, the trials…"

"I doubt it that the Gryffindors would get a better seeker, son. No flying for you until next Wednesday, hopefully that will be a reminder."

"I was not fighting at all I…"

"Harry…"

"Yes, dad."

Ron returned at that moment.

"Sir?"

"Have you talked with your father?"

"Yes, sir. He thanks you for letting me work for the wand…"

"What did he say about the brawl?"

"He said that… it was a school thing and… that I should have a school punishment. He said that he… trusts you."

"I see. Detention with me on Monday and Tuesday, next week, Weasley. After dinner."

"But Draco is only getting one detention!" said Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, didn't throw sluggish curses."

"He throw something, he missed Ron because I pushed him!"

"Mr. Malfoy's punishment is not in discussion here. Monday and Tuesday, Weasely."

"Yes, sir." Ron started coughing and run to the bucket to throw some more slugs. Snape waited for him to stand up and then gave him a vial.

"This will get rid of the slugs."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, you two, go to your common room and spend the rest of the day finishing your homework. There will be a potions test on Monday. I do not want to see you again until meal time at the great hall."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, dad."

Harry sighed for his wand and looked at the brooms that were leaning on the desk, at least Draco's broom was also there. He knew that it was futile to keep pleading. He turned and was surprised that Ron shook hands with his father. He had to admit that it had gone better than what he thought. Harry gave Snape a quick hug and both boys left the dungeons relieved about the last encounter with the potions master.

* * *

Once out of the dungeons, Harry decide to take a detour from the way to the tower. As they were walking he stopped and turned…

"Snape said to go directly to the common room…"

"No he didn' say directly… Since when are you in such a hurry to obey him?" Harry was missing his broom and wand… and had heard a strange noise.

"Since he is going to get me a new wand, I don' want him to change his mind, mate."

"He won't…" Harry looked at his best friend, then moved his head and started walking fast. Ron walked beside him…

"Where are you going?"

"I heard something… It will take us only a moment to investigate…"

"But I didn't hear it…"

"You were babbling so much about the trip to 'Diagon Alley' for your wand that I doubt you could hear a Troll coming this way..."

"Hey…"

Ron tripped Harry and both kept pushing each other and laughing. Fooling around until they found each other in the second floor.

"Sh. Lockhart quarters are just around the corner. You don' wanna find him…"

"Harry, I still can't hear what you are hearing… this is just the girls bathroom and it is out of service…"

"How do you know?"

Ron moved Harry's face until his nose touched a paper sing by the door.

"Oh…"

"And look…" Ron splashed his feet in the water that was outside… "Yuck! Better follow what ever you are hearing to the kitchens… I'm hungry."

"Are you?"

"Yes, I know… it was disgusting… but… after that thing that Snape gave me… it's over and I'm hungry…"

Harry stopped at the middle of the hall and was turning his head, like looking for a faint sound.

"What is it that you're hearing, Mate? Maybe it was Peeves… and we are going to fall in a trap…"

"We are not first years anymore…" Harry kept moving his head looking for the voice, finally he sighed, "It's gone now… It was like someone mumbling… talking with himself… but it seemed very… angry... like a…" Harry turned to look at his friend and then said, "let's go to the kitchens."

* * *

On Sunday morning, at the breakfast table, Ron and Harry were talking about the trip to get the wand, they mentioned the voice that Harry heard and the test for potions.

Hermione put a spoonful of granola on her plate of fruit, and looked at her friends angrily…

"You could have told me before…!"

"What?" Ron asked with a mouthful of toast. "I bet Harry's ears were still tingling after Snape's lecture. I didn' hear a thing, even when we went back to the corridor…"

"About Monday's test! I won't be able to review all the material!"

"Hermione it's only the second week of classes, we had only had 3 potions' classes…"

"Did Professor Snape say if he was going to ask about the additional lectures?"

"He didn't give us a guide, he only said that there was going to be a test on Monday…"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief they should have told her yesterday! "Hurry up with your breakfast I have to review my notes and…" She stood up.

Harry and Ron saw her leave the table. Ron took another toast and the strawberry jam.

"She won't let us rest… I wanted to play some snap and…"

"Let's go to the library…"

"Are you insane?"

"Listen… Hermione is going to the common room! She won't think about looking for us in the library."

* * *

Ron followed his best friend into the library and through the bookcases. As it was Sunday of the second week of the term, the place was almost empty.

"Here are the potion's books… Don' you think she'll look here?"

"She already has all the copies she need in the common room… Any way… keep it quiet…"

Ron rummaged into his robe and took out a pack of cards from a pocket.

"We should have asked her to use her wand to quiet the cards. Snape still has to take me for my new wand…"

"He'll give me mine tomorrow… Didn't he tell you when were you going?"

"Na… He just said that I would have to wait until he could be spared from the castle for an afternoon…" Ron was going to add that he was a Greasy Git, but thought it was not appropriate, after all Snape was going to pay for his wand…

They turned at the last bookcase and found a table with a couple of chairs. Ron placed the cards on the table. A blond figure stood up beside the case.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy sounded surprised and annoyed.

"Beat it, Malfoy. Why are you not flying on your new, broom? Afraid of scratching it? " Draco pulled a chair and sat down. He took the cards and started shuffling them. Ron looked at him amused… the three had been punished because of him and now here he was inviting himself to Ron's cards…

"Professor Snape, kept my broom, Weasley. Don't you remember?"

"I couldn't notice. I was burping slugs…"

"He kept mine too." Said Harry commiserating with the blond boy. "Are you still on the team?"

"Yea… they would loose the brooms if I'm out of the team… Isn't it great? Friends bought with brooms…"

"Why? Couldn't you just be on the try outs?"

"Leave it to my ability? That is not the Malfoy's way… Why risk it…? after all he has more than enough galleons to buy brooms and my place in the team…

"Does my father know?"

"What would he do? He doesn't choose the team… he doesn't even like the game…" Draco kept quiet. Ron and Harry didn't know what to say.

"Sorry I pushed you, Potter… but… my father… It seems that he doesn't want me associating with you or Weasley…"

"Why?"

"I didn't ask. But… after that… disagreement in 'Diagon Alley'… someone from the Ministry went searching for dark objects into Malfoy Manor…"

"Did they find something?"

Draco just glared.

"Sorry…" Ron sat.

"So are we playing snap?"

"Too noisy…" Harry shrugged. "Snape also kept my wand."

"Are you going to hang out with us?"

"Yep. Just remember that we are not friends… what are you doing here?"

"Hiding for Hermione…"

"She wants us to study for a potions test…"

"A potions test?"

"No you don't…" Ron divided the cards.

A/N

Thanks a lot to Kat for helping me edit this chapter. Thanks to all that still reading. I will try to update soon. I appreciate your reviews very much.


End file.
